ma vie
by ARUKA01
Summary: Suite a un drame à l'âge de 17 ans, Bella décide de quitter Charlie et son frère Emmett.malheureusement elle n'a plus le choix et décide de retourner auprès de son frère... sera t-elle accepté malgré tout? trouvera t-elle l'amour avant la fin? tous humain
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fiction pour ceux qui m'aime et qui veulent lire quelque chose d'un peux différent. Le sujet dont je veux parler est un sujet un peu délicat mais d'actualité. Je sais que pas mal de monde va vouloir me tuer par rapport à Jacob mais je m'en fiche ( il fallait un vilain assez proche de ma victime donc…). A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartienne à la grande Stephenie Meyer!

Prologue :

Une lueur aveuglante transperçait mes paupière et une petite main caressait doucement ma joue. J'étais épuisée, complètement ensuqué et je ne désirais qu'une seule chose c'est que ce maudit soleil face sa course à l'envers afin que je puisse rester un peu plus longtemps dans mes rêves et oublier ce monde cruel.

- Maman! Maman! Chuchota la petite voix de Dimitri à mon oreille.

- Hum…laisse dormir maman encore un peu! Marmonnais-je la voix pâteuse.

- Maman on peut pas! T'a dit qu'on devait se rendre chez le docteur et à la pharmacie avant de partir! Bougonna mon fils.

- Eh alors?

- Ben on est samedi est si on doit aller chez le médecin c'est possible que le matin! Souffla mon fils désespéré.

- Allez maman lève toi grosse féniasse t'es lourde! Rouspéta Dimitri en tentant de me tirai du lit.

- On t'a pas appris à être plus tolérant envers ta pauvre mère adoré? Demandais-je en me levant doucement du lit.

- Seulement quant elle m'aura fait mon petit déjeuner! Affirma mon fils d'un air de prince et de façon très théâtrale en positionnant sa main sur son cœur.

- Attend tu va voir petit monstre, je vais te manger tout cru moi! Rigolais-je en me lançant à sa poursuite.

Nous courûmes pendant cinq bonne minute avant que je fatigue et que mon fils ingrat décide enfin de s'asseoir à table afin de manger son bol de céréale. Je versais doucement le lait chaud sur celle-ci et il attendit que je me remplisse ma tasse de café avant de commencer à manger. Il commença tranquillement à mettre sa cuillère dans sa bouche quant il se stoppa soudains et me regarda dans les yeux l'air inquiet.

- Dis maman, tu me laissera jamais seul hein?

- Bien sûr que non mon ange! Mais…pourquoi tu pleure mon poussin! M'affolais en faisant le tour de la table et le prenant dans mes bras.

- tu vas bientôt allé au ciel? Je veux pas que tu parte maman! Pleura mon fils contre mon épaule.

- Dimitri…regarde moi chéri…tu sais que je t'aime mais maman est malade très malade et…parfois certaines choses ne se guérisse pas mon ange et dans ses cas là les personnes vont au ciel! Pleurais-je à mon tour.

- c'est pas juste…t'es ma maman t'as pas le droit de m'abandonner!

- je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur mon chérie…

- Mais je suis petit…et…les grandes personnes elles disent que lorsqu'on est petit on oubli tout en grandissant!

- On oublie beaucoup de chose mon chéri mais pas sa maman et puis on a des photos et des films et…

- Mais c'est pas toi! C'est pas les photos qui me liront des histoires, c'est pas les films qui feront partir les monstres de sous mon lit! Brailla-t-il les yeux dégoulinant de larmes.

- Je sais mon cœur…je sais…

Dans des moments comme celui là que pouvons nous faire? Rassurer notre enfant et dire que nous ne partirons jamais? Que nous vivrons éternellement auprès de lui? Seulement je ne le pouvais pas, je ne veux pas mentir à mon fils de cinq ans en lui disant cela. Je vais mourir, je le sais avant même sa naissance mais jamais je ne pourrais lui mentir sur se sujet. Dans la vie on retient facilement les souvenir heureux mais ceux que l'on n'oublie pas ce sont ceux où l'on souffre alors je préfère dire la vérité et que mon fils se souvienne de moi comme d'une femme forte plutôt qu'une menteuse. Dimitri finis son bol sans enthousiasmes et je fis de même pour mon café. Je pris sa valise ainsi que la mienne et je laissais les clés a Mme Andrews notre concierge en lui confirmant l'arrivé des déménageurs pour lundi.

- Tu vas me manquer ma Bella et toi aussi le petit monstre parce que maintenant plus personne ne glissera sur la rampe d'escalier et viendra me dire bonjour en me faisant un gros bisou! Affirma la vieille dames en serrant mon fils dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tous! Soufflais-je en l'enlaçant à mon tour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je veillerais à ce qu'ils ne casse rien sinon il auront affaire à moi! Gronda Mme Andrews en un dernier signe de main.

Mon fils lui répondit et je l'installais dans son siège auto pendant qu'il essayait t'en bien que mal de sécher ses larmes. Je lui fit un sourire penaud qu'il me rendit en caressant ma joue de sa petite main.

- Dit maman tu crois qu'il y aura une gentille concierge chez tonton Emmett? Demanda-t-il la voie tremblante.

- Il habite dans une maison mon choux mais il a une gentille femme qui adore les enfants et qu'il leur passe tout leur caprice! Tu vas pouvoir lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs! Rigolais-je en m'installant au volant.

- Tu crois qu'ils m'aimeront?Est-ce qu'ils seront gentil avec moi? Demanda-t-il stressé.

- Avec ta bouille d'ange et ton petit air espiègle! Tu vas tous les faire craquer mon poussin!Tonton Emmett est un nounours et d'après ce que m'a dit papy tata Rosalie ressemble à une princesse. Affirmais-je en secouant la tête.

- Arrête de m'appeler mon poussin! Tu sais bien que j'aime pas! Rouspéta mon fils.

- Tu préfère mon canard en sucre? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Non c'est bon mon poussin fera l'affaire! Grommela Dimitri alors que l'on arrivé devant le cabinet du médecin.

Après avoir obtenu mon ordonnance ainsi que celle de Dimitri je passais vite fait à la pharmacie. Le jeune stagiaire me regarda bizarrement puis alla chercher son supérieur afin de confirmer mon ordonnance.

- Bella! Tiens voici ce dont tu as besoin! Souffla-t-il en me donnant les deux sacs de médicament.

- Tu les as bien séparé suivant les ordonnances? Demandais-je doucement.

- Oui pas de problème, tiens au faite voici le nom et l'adresse du cabinet du médecin dont je t'ai parlé! Il travaille sur Seattle près d'où habite ton frère et c'est un amis donc ne t'inquiète surtout pas! Affirma Marcus en prenant mon fils dans ses bras.

- Merci Marcus…je sais pas quoi te dire… je

- Tu m'enverra des nouvelles et surtout prend soin de vous deux d'accord!

- Promis, allez viens Dimitri on a de la route à faire avant d'arriver chez tonton.

- Au revoir Marcus! Prononça Dimitri le sourire au lèvres avant de passer la porte de la pharmacie.

Une fois dans la voiture je questionnais mon fils afin de savoir le pourquoi de son changement d'attitude.

- Dit moi petit monstre! Dis-je en regardant mon fils dans le rétroviseur centrale. Est-ce que Marcus t'a encore donné des sucettes?

- Oh maman s'il te plaît! Je te promet de tout manger ce midi et ce soir! Je peux en manger une hein? Dit oui maman dit oui! Supplia mon fils avec son air de chien battu.

- Bon d'accord mais juste une et les autres tu les garde pour plus tard! Cédais-je.

- Yes! Cria mon fils en serrant le point et en le dressant fièrement au dessus de sa tête.

- N'en fait pas trop quant même! Souriais-je en mettant la musique et m'engageant sur l'autoroute.

Cela faisait plus de deux heure que nous roulions et j'arrivais enfin sur une air de repos. Je réveillais mon fils qui s'était assoupis et l'emmener avec moi afin qu'il puisse aller au toilette et manger quelque chose. Il s'agrippa à mon coup manquant de peu de me faire tomber à la renverse. C'est donc avec mon fils agrippait comme un petit singe que je franchissait la porte des toilettes pour dames.

- Maman tu m'aide s'il te plaît j'arrive pas avec l'eau! Demanda mon fils qui essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre le jet d'eau afin de laver ses mains.

- Attend mon cœur! Dis-je en le soulevant et le posant sur un de mes genoux afin qu'il se lave tout seul.

- Je pourrais avoir un sandwich avec du poulet et du fromage?

- tout ce que tu veux mon cœur, allez vient on va chercher à manger! Affirmais-je.

Une fois nos sandwich pris nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un des bancs ornant l'air de repos. C'est avec une vitesse ahurissante que mon petit monstre finit ses deux sandwich alors que j'avais du mal avec mon jambon beurre.

- Tu as encore faim mon cœur? Tu veux un peu du sandwich de maman? Demandais-je en lui tendant ma nourriture.

- Non c'est bon! Dit dans combien de temps on arrivera chez tonton?

- je pense que l'on arrivera pour l'heure du goûter!ça te va? Demandais-je inquiète en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Je pourrais quant même manger une sucette?

- Oui mais une fois arrivé, cache les bien parce que tonton Emmett en raffole! Rigolais-je.

- On les planquera dans ton sac! Tout le monde sait que les homme ils fouillent pas dans les sacs à main! Chuchota Dimitri à mon oreille et j'acquiesçais de la tête en rigolant.

- Allez viens champion on va se laver les mains et on reprend la route! Dis-je en jetant le reste de mon déjeuner dans la poubelle.

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence, laissant résonnait le souffle régulier de Dimitri dans l'habitacle de ma twingo. Il avait l'air si paisible, sans soucis. Personne ne pourrai dire en regardant mon fils que celui-ci avait faillit mourir de la pire des maladie. Cette pensée me raviva des souvenirs douloureux et je tachais de les enfouir au plus profond de mon être et de me concentré sur le peu de chemin qui nous restait à faire.

Mon fils, ma vie, la preuve que j'ai accomplis quelque chose de bien sur cette terre…si je ne l'avais pas eu avec moi j'aurai baissé les bras depuis bien longtemps. Il est mon combat contre ma maladie, mon trésor, ma plus grande bataille!

Aov Emmett :

Quant papa m'avait appelé il y a une semaine en me demandant si Bella pouvait venir habiter chez moi le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement j'avais cru qu'il me faisait une blague, puis j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Rose avait tout de suite dit que cela ne la dérangé pas au contraire et que j'avais intérêt à accepter. Moi j'avais dit a mon père que je réfléchirais parce que j'étais pas sûr pour Rosalie. Finalement j'avais appeler Charlie le soir même afin de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que tout serait près pour leurs arrivés.

Tonton Emmett, vous y croyez vous? Moi j'en reviens toujours pas! Ma sœur avait eu un fils et elle m'en avait même pas parlé! En même temps je peux la comprendre après ce qu'elle avait vécu…se salopard de Jacob black…violer ma sœur et se suicider afin de ne pas à avoir a passer devant la justice! S'il ne l'avait pas fait je l'aurai tué moi-même se fils de chacal! Après cette accident elle était parti vivre auprès de Renée notre mère et son nouveau mari que je pouvais pas sentir…on c'était pas parlé depuis l'accident, il faut dire qu'elle a parlé à personne pendant deux ans après ça. Si elle se rapproche de nous ça veut dire qu'elle a un problème et qu'elle peut pas le gérer seule…putain pourquoi elle est pas restait avec nous on aurait pu l'aider merde!

- Youhou Emmett! Oh tu nous écoute! Brailla Jasper.

- Ouais je vous écoute! Affirmais-je en secouant la tête.

- Bon t'oublie pas alors! Affirma Edward.

- De quoi? Demandais-je curieux.

- Rosalie tape le! Il nous écoute jamais! On vient de te dire qu'on va préparer la salle de danse pour organiser une petite fête pour ta sœur et son fils demain après midi pendant que le club est fermer! Grommela Alice.

- Ben ouais et?

- T'attend quoi pour nous donner les clefs? Demanda Jasper exaspéré.

- Oh…ah…eh désolé! Dis-je en leur tendant le trousseau. Et merci! Soufflais-je.

- De rien c'est fait pour ça la famille hein? Rigola Edward entraînant tout les autres vers la sortie.

Je soufflais un grand coup et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, retrouvant ma Rose en train de cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat. Gourmant comme je suis, je n'ai pas pu résister et je trempais mon doigt dans le plat afin de goûter la pâte.

- Hum, délicieux! Pourquoi tu m'en prépare pas à moi des gâteaux au chocolat! Bougonnais-je en embrassant son coup.

- Tout d'abord je sais faire que celui-là et puis si je faisait tout le temps des gâteau tu passerai ton temps à manger et tu prendrais du poids! Hors de question que tu t'engraisse! Rétorqua Rosalie.

- Mais si je m'engraisse on aurait un argument supplémentaire pour prolonger nos séance de sport pas très catholique! Affirmais-je souriant.

- Emmett! Dis ma douce en me tapant sur l'épaule et en rigolant. Va prendre ta douche au lieu de dire des bêtises!

- Oui chef! Affirmais-je dans un salut militaire.

Ma Rosalie, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir trouvé…malheureusement la seule chose qu'elle désirait elle ne peut pas l'avoir. Je suppose que c'est la venue de ma sœur et de son fils qui la rende si heureuse. Elle va pouvoir chouchouté son neveux même si ça ne sera pas pareil. Je n'ai jamais voulu adopté par peur que je fasse un mauvais père, je pense que m'occuper de Dimitri m'affirmera si oui ou non je suis fait pour les enfants. Ma petite sœur, j'ai hâte de la voir arriver et de pouvoir rattraper tout ce temps perdu même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

Aov Edward :

Nous étions partie décoré la salle de danse, la seule pièce où on avait pas à bouger du matériel sportif pour faire de la place. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait pousser une fille a partir pendant six ans et revenir comme une fleure au milieu de sa famille.

- Vous en pensez quoi vous de l'arrivé de Bella? Demandais-je simplement.

- J'ai hâte, il parait qu'elle est super sympa mais qu'elle est pas top niveau look! Je vais avoir une nouvelle amie pour faire du shopping! Rigola Alice.

- Moi je trouve que c'est bien! En plus Rose et si heureuse d'avoir un enfant à la maison, je pense que ça sera positif pour eux! Assura Jasper.

- D'accord mais tout de même vous trouver pas ça étrange vous! Elle donne pas signe de vie pendant six ans à son frère et elle débarque comme une princesse et s'invite chez lui sans même lui parler! Grommelais-je.

- Elle a dû surmonter une lourde épreuve, d'après ce que ma dit Rosalie elle aurait un problème très grave sinon elle ne serait jamais venu! Souffla Alice.

- Justement petite sœur! Elle vient foutre Emmett et Rosalie dans la merde et ça choque personne!

- Ecoute Edward, juge pas sans connaître! Je te signal que tu parle de la sœur d'Emmett, ton pote depuis six ans qui est de surcroix mon beau frère! Tu verra bien demain de toute façon! Répondis Jasper sur la défensive.

- Ouais t'a raison! Bon on s'y remet! Concluais-je en allant chercher des chaises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le premier chapitre! Merci à tous et bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 1 : nouvelle maison. **

**Je venais enfin d'arriver sur Seattle et le temps était nuageux. Lentement je secouais mon fils afin que celui-ci soit complètement réveillais une fois arrivé devant la maison. **

**- Dimitri mon ange, réveil toi mon poussin on va bientôt arrivé! Chuchotais-je. **

**- Hum…coucou maman! Souffla mon fils en se frottant les yeux. **

**- Tu as fait une bonne sieste? Demandais-je en souriant, continuant à regarder la route. **

**- Oui! Et toi t'es pas trop fatigué?**

**- Non ça va mon trésor, je me reposerais plus tard! Affirmais-je avec un sourire. **

**Mon fils passa le reste du chemin à trifouiller son doudou, un puma en peluche. Il était tellement silencieux que je jetais des coups d'œil de temps en temps afin de voir si il ne c'était pas rendormi. J'avais enfin aperçu la maison de mon frère et m'engageais sur le chemin goudronné afin de stationner ma Twingo devant le garage. A peine avais-je mis le frein à main que le géant et sa femme accoururent vers la voiture en faisant un signe de la main. Je sortais donc de celle-ci et fis le tour afin de détacher mon fils et de le prendre dans les bras. Rosalie se précipita alors sur moi un grand sourire au lèvre. **

**- Alors Bonhomme! Qu'Est-ce qu'il est grand! Moi c'est Rosalie! Tu viens avec moi j'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat spécialement pour toi! Dit-elle en me faisant la bise et en tendant les bras en direction de mon fils. **

**- Je peux maman? Me chuchota-t-il. **

**- Allez file mais ne met pas du chocolat de partout! Affirmais-je en embrassant son front. **

**Il fila a toute allure vers la maison sous le regard pétillant de Rosalie. **

**- Il est magnifique! Souffla-t-elle dans une dernière étrainte avant de me laisser seule avec mon frère. **

**- Viens là petite sœur! Souffla le géant en me prenant dans ses bras. **

**- Je suis désolée Emmett! Pleurais-je dans ses bras. **

**- Tu aurais dû me dire que Jacob t'avais mis enceinte! On t'aurai aidé tu sais! **

**- J'avais peur…tellement peur! **

**- Je comprend! Alors qu'Est-ce qui ta poussé à venir me voir ici! Rigola le géant. **

**- Je…j'en parlerai ce soir si tu veux bien…rentrons s'il te plaît. **

**- Ok je prend les bagages! Affirma Emmett en me prenant les clefs des mains. **

**Je passais la porte et restait bouche bée devant la magnifique demeure très bien décorée de mon frère. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir et un escalier où était disposait un meuble à chaussure. Mon fils avait ranger les siennes à l'interieur, j'en fis donc de même. **

**- Dimitri? Appelais-je en m'avançant dans le couloir. **

**- Ici maman! Affirma mon fils tout content en passant la figure pleine de chocolat à travers l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. **

**- Je vais cherché tes médicament, je reviens! Affirmais-je en me retournant et je trouvais Emmett me tendant mon sac à mains. **

**- Merci grand frère! Soufflais-je. **

**Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, mon corps me faisant souffrir le martyre. Moi aussi il fallait que je prenne mon traitement et ça rapidement mais pas dans la maison. Je regardais mon fils qui faisait les yeux doux à Rosalie afin d'avoir une seconde part de gâteau. **

**- Bella je peux ou pas? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant. **

**- Oui mais toute petite! Il faut qu'il mange en prenant son traitement. **

**- Il est malade? Demanda-t-elle affolé. **

**- Non, le docteur il dit que c'est pour pas que je sois fatigué! Souffla mon fils. **

**- Des cachets pour l'aider à être plus résistant face au microbes! Affirmais-je en voyant son regard plein d'interrogation. **

**- Bella il faut qu'il tombe malade sinon il ne fera jamais d'anticorps! Rigola Emmett et je me figeais. **

**- Non il faut pas! Le docteur à dit que le virus qu'ils ont enlevé de mon corps ma rendu sensible! Pas vrai maman? **

**- Oui mon chéri! maintenant prend tes cachets et maman va aller dans le jardin pour prendre son traitement elle aussi! Confirmais-je en l'embrassant. **

**- viens je vais te montrer ta chambre! Il y a plein de jouet sympa à l'intérieur! Conclua Rosalie en entraînant mon fils à l'étage.**

**Je pris mon sachet et me dirigeais vers la terrasse suivit de mon frère silencieux. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de cela maintenant mais plus vite ils seront au courant, plus vite je serais débarrassé de se poids sur mes épaules. **

**Je sortais donc une cigarette et une feuille ainsi que mon chit du sachet de la pharmacie et commençais à me préparer mon join. **

**- Attend tu fait quoi là? Demanda mon frère ahuri. **

**- ça ce voit pas? Demandais-je sarcastique. **

**- Tu te drogue toi maintenant?! Tu affirme que c'est ton traitement devant ton fils mais ta pas honte! Beugla-t-il alors que Rose franchissait le seuil. **

**- tu veux voir mon ordonnance? Tu veux appeler mon médecin? Demandais-je en allumant mon join. **

**- Bella t'a un cancer? Demanda Rosalie. **

**- J'aurai préférais croit moi! Soufflais-je. **

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel? Tu peux m'expliquer à la fin? Pourquoi ton médecin te fait une ordonnance pour cette saloperie! Hurla mon frère en montrant le bedot. **

**- Je suis malade Emmett…c'est pas le cancer…lorsque je suis allais voir le médecin et qu'il m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte suite à mon viole…c'était pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à partir! Finis-je. **

**- Explique toi Bella? J'y comprend rien?Bougonna mon frère. **

**- J'ai le sida! Soufflais-je.**

**- Le petit aussi? Demanda Rosalie pendant que mon frère était en état de choque. **

**- Non! Lorsqu'il est née ils ont pratiqué une intervention dangereuse. Ils ont changé l'intégralité de son sang et l'on remplacé par un autre non affecté! Cependant il est préférable pour lui de prendre un traitement afin d'aider son corps à combattre les microbes! Affirmais-je. **

**- Euh… mais pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu avant? Souffla mon frère consterné. **

**- mon virus est rester pendant cinq ans et demi en mode passif. Il a commencé à bouffer mes défenses il y a six mois…j'ai du mal a m'occuper de Dimitri, le sida me fatigue et la Californie et les moustique c'est pas l'idéale pour des gens comme moi! Finis-je en baissant la tête. **

**- En se qui concerne Dimitri…si je suis venue ici c'est parce que lorsque je serais morte, c'est vous qui serait ses tuteurs légaux…je voulais qu'ils vous connaissent avant afin que…se ne soit pas trop brutale.**

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella! Je suis désolée et en même temps j'ai envie de te dire merci pour cette confiance! Pleura Rosalie. **

**- Tout ce que je veux c'est profité du temps qui me reste et savoir Dimitri entre de bonne main! Affirmais-je. **

**- Et…euh…sais-tu…**

**- Un ans, peut-être deux si tout va bien! Emmett je sais que je te prend au dépourvu mais…**

**- Écoute moi bien Bella! C'est mon neveu et que son père soit un salop je m'en fou! C'est ton fils avant tout et je l'aime comme toi! Hors de question que tu prenne un appartement on mettra tes affaire dans le garage et tu vis ici et puis c'est tout! Affirma mon frère.**

**- Non…je…**

**- t'as pas le choix Bella, il est hors de question que ma belle sœur se retrouve seule dans un appartement avec mon neveu alors qu'elle est souffrante! Conclua Rosalie en se dirigeant vers la maison. **

**Mon frère monta peu de temps après afin de voir si Dimitri était bien installé, sûrement pour ce remettre du choque et de me laisser un peu d'intimité pendant que je finissait mon joint. Je contemplais le ciel nuageux, laissant mon esprit vagabondé loin de tout mes soucis. Dimitri aura une famille, il aura une tata gâteau et un oncle pour jouer au baseball, il sera aimé. Je venais de finir mon joint lorsque la voix de mon fils se manifesta. **

**- Maman, t'a fini? Je peux venir? Chuchota mon ange. **

**- Oui mon cœur, vient me faire un câlin! Soufflais-je en séchant mes larmes traîtresse. **

**- J'aime pas quant tu pleure! **

**- Je sais mon chéri mais ça fait du bien de pleurer de temps en temps. **

**- T'avais raison maman! Chuchota mon fils a mon oreille. **

**- Ah bon! Et à propos de quoi? Demandais-je intrigué. **

**- Rosalie, elle est encore plus jolie qu'une princesse! **

**- tu lui as dit? **

**- Non! S'offusqua mon fils. **

**- Et pourquoi? **

**- Parce que tonton, il va être triste si je lui pique ça chérie! **

**J'explosais littéralement de rire face à la réplique de mon fils. A cinq ans il savait déjà qu'il était irrésistible et en profité souvent, surtout avec les maîtresse de l'école. Rosalie arriva vers nous et nous prévint que le dîner était servi. **

**Le repas se fit calmement et mon fils parti rapidement se coucher car il était épuisé face au voyage. Moi j'avais du mal à finir mon assiette mais Emmett ne me lâché pas d'une semelle me forçant à manger jusqu'à la dernière miette. **

**- Encore une fourchette! **

**- Emmett, je vais vomir si tu continue j'ai plus faim ok! Bougonnais-je en le voyant tendre la fourchette vers ma bouche. **

**- Laisse la tranquille Emmett, va plutôt voir si le petit est pas découvert! T'a pas envie qu'il prenne froid. **

**- T'as raison, je monte! Affirma le géant en embrassant sa douce. **

**- Merci! Soufflais-je une fois que mon frère était hors de vue. **

**- c'est normal…**

**- Tu saurai où se trouve south fox, 17ème**** je voudrais prendre rendez vous avec un médecin. **

**- Tu as le nom? Demanda-t-elle gentiment en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. **

**- Oui…euh…un certain…docteur Cullen? **

**- Ah Carlisle, je l'appel demain, il te prendra en priorité. **

**- Tu le connais? Tu sais t'ai pas obligé…je prendrai un rendez vous comme tout le monde…**

**- Sa fille, Alice est la fiancée de mon frère jumeaux Jasper… Ne t'inquiéte pas et puis c'est fait pour ça la famille. **

**- Merci grande sœur…soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. **

**- De rien ma belle! **

**Nous montâmes nous coucher peut de temps après afin de me remettre du voyage et Rosalie de ses émotions. Je me glissais doucement dans le lit avec mon fils, n'ayant pas le moral à dormir toute seule. Il était si paisible, un petit ange mate de peau au yeux bleu (pris de ma mère heureusement!) et au cheveux chocolat légèrement bouclé. C'est donc en serrant mon fils contre ma poitrine que je m'endormi sereine, mon cœur battant au rythme du sien. **

**Aov Emmett : **

**Ma petite sœur allait mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est l'épaulé jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous quitte et veiller sur le bonheur de son fils. Se salopard nous aura brisé même après sa mort. **

**Cela faisait plus de deux heures que j'étais couché, là sur mon lit à fixer le plafond, ruminant comme un con lorsque je sentis la main de Rosalie se poser sur ma poitrine. **

**- Toi non plus t'arrive pas a dormir? Souffla-t-elle en se collant à moi. **

**- Non! J'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe! J'ai l'impression que je suis en plein cauchemar mais j'ai beau essayé j'arrive pas à me réveiller! Bougonnais-je. **

**- Ta sœur est vraiment une fille bien…ce qui lui est arrivé et ce qu'elle vit encore… beaucoup de gens se serait donné la mort mais elle…elle reste forte pour son fils… **

**- Elle a toujours était courageuse, une battante, il faut bien le lui reconnaître! Soufflais-je. **

**- Comment ça c'est passé? Comment ça lui est arrivé? **

**- Je ne sais pas rosalie… elle est rentrée un soir… on aurait dit une morte vivante… puis elle as fait ses valise et elle est partie au bout de trois mois… on as su ce qui lui ai arrivé parce que Jacob a laissé une lettre nous avouant le viole… Mon père était anéanti, moi j'aurai aimé le tuer de mes propres mains mais il s'était suicidé. **

**- Vous le connaissiez bien? Demanda ma femme. **

**- Mon père et le sien était les meilleurs amis, ma sœur et moi jouions depuis toujours avec lui… il était amoureux d'elle mais elle ne l'envisagé jamais comme ça, pour elle il était un second grand frère. **

**- C'est horrible! **

**- c'Est-ce qui m'a encore plus rendu furieux, et qui a encore plus détruit mon père car au font de lui il espérait qu'un jour ma sœur et Jacob se marieraient. **

**- il faut qu'on dorme… demain on a une grosse journée avec la fête que Jasper et les autres ont préparé. **

**- Putain j'y pensais plus! T'a raison… ça va être un peu dur mais il va falloir qu'on se comporte normalement! **

**- Bonne nuit Emmett! Souffla ma douce. **

**- Bonne nuit princesse! Baillais-je et je me laissais gagner par le sommeil. **

…**.**

**Aov Bella : **

**Il y avait énormément de remue ménage en bas et il me fallut quelque seconde pour me rappeler où je me trouvais. Je déscendis la tête encore dans le brouillard lorsque je loupais une des dernières marche de l'escalier rameutant toute la maison au passage. **

**- Oh mon dieu Bella tu n'a rien! Hurla Rosalie en me trouvant la fesse en l'air sous l'hilarité de mon fils et mon frère. **

**- Non ça va… juste un peu mal au fesse! Soufflais-je en me relevant. **

**- T'était trop drôle maman! Pouffa mon fils. **

**- toujours aussi maladroite! Répliqua mon frère. **

**- Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à me convertir en clown! Soufflais-je dépité par le manque de soutiens de ma famille. **

**Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers la cuisine et mon fils continua de manger ses céréales tout en faisant l'andouille avec Emmett. Rosalie me tendit une tasse de café. **

**- J'ai mis deux sucre, Dimitri m'a dit comment tu le buvait! Sourie-t-elle.**

**- j'ai même choisit les sucre! Dit fièrement mon fils en souriant. **

**- C'est le meilleur café que j'ai jamais bu! Souriais je a mon tour. Et pourquoi Dimitri? **

**- Parce qu'il est rempli d'amour! Soufflèrent les hommes ensembles. **

**Nous rigolâmes un bon coup et Emmett parti aidé Dimitri à prendre son bain pendant mon traitement. Rosalie nous emballa un pique nique très soigneusement et rempli un thermos de café. **

**Une fois tout le monde lavé et habiller nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage afin de monté dans le 4X4 de mon frère lorsqu'une forme connu attira mon attention. **

**- Tu as gardé ma moto? Demandais-je ahuri. **

**- Oui, je l'ai gardé au cas où un jour tu voudra en refaire! Avoua mon frère. **

**- Tu faisait de la moto maman? Demanda Dimitri admiratif. **

**- Oui et si tu veux pendant la semaine on ira t'acheter un casque! Ça te plairait? **

**- Oh oui! Souffla mon fils en s'approchant. **

**- Si on allait pique-niqué! La moto ne s'envolera pas! Rigola Rosalie en finissant d'attacher le siège auto. **

**Nous trouvâmes un sublime parc situé prêt du club de sport à Emmett et nous nous installâmes à l'ombre pendant que mon fils courrait après les pigeons. **

**- Dimitri! Vien manger mon poussin! Hurlais-je. **

**- j'arrive! Souffla-t-il. **

**Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le temps étant magnifique mais accompagné d'un petit vent frais. Mon fils pris ses médicaments sans se plaindre sous l'œil attentif de Rosalie déjà transformé en mère poule ce qui me fit sourire. Nous nous allongeâmes un moment, laissant Dimitri faire sa sieste à l'ombre savourant se simple moment de bonheur ensemble. **

**- Salut la compagnie! Affirma un grand blond en se rapprochant de nous. **

**- Salut Jasper! Répondit mon frère en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Bella je te présente Jasper le frère jumeau de Rosalie, Jasper voici ma Bella.**

**- Bonjour! Soufflais-je timidement. **

**- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer! Répondit-il chaleureusement. **

**- Bonjour! Bailla mon fils en le voyant. **

**- Eh salut bonhomme, moi c'est Jasper le frère de Rose! **

**- Dimitri! Alors t'es mon tonton toi aussi? Demanda mon ange intrigué. **

**- Oui si tu veux bien! Dit moi, t'a envie de voir où on travail? **

**- Oh oui! Mais il faut voir avec maman… je peux? **

**- On y a tous ensemble mon cœur, moi aussi je veux voir! Rigolais-je en en essayant de me mettre debout. **

**Nous arrivâmes devant le complexe sportif de mon frère et je restais en admiration devant les divers activités qu'ils proposaient. Non seulement cette salle proposait une multitude de cours variés pour adulte mais il y avait également des salles de jeux et des cours de gyms pour les enfants. **

**- Ouha t'a vu il ont une piscine à balle!**

**- tu pourra y allé après Dimitri! Promis mon frère avec le même regard pétillant que mon fils. **

**Nous continuâmes donc la visite pour arriver dans ce que nous avait annoncé Jasper comme étant la salle de danse. La lumière était éteinte mais mon frère nous engouffra à l'intérieur. Tout à tout la lumière vint sous un ammat de ballon et de banderole saluant la bienvenue à mon fils et moi. Un lutin au cheveux hérissé se jeta sur moi, me faisant tombé au sol sous un éclat de rire cristallin. **

**- Salut je suis Alice Cullen et officiellement ta nouvelle meilleure amie! Se présenta-t-elle. **

**- Euh salut! Bella et le petit monstre parti mangé les gâteau en douce c'est mon fils Dimitri! Mon ange vient dire bonjour, t'aura plein de gâteau après!**

**- Bonjour! **

**- salut moi c'est alice la fiancée de Jasper! **

**- T'es ma tata alors! Rigola mon fils. **

**- Oui! **

**- Tu ressemble à un lutin je trouve! Affirma Dimitri en penchant la tête sur le côté. **

**- En faite j'en suis une mais ne le dis à personne! Souria Alice en le prenant dans ses bras. **

**- Moi c'est Edward! Affirma un homme en me tendant la main afin de m'aider à me relever.**

**- Be…bella! Balbutiais-je complètement subjugué par sa beauté. **

**- Je sais… répondit l'appolon sèchement et je revint rapidement sur terre. **

**- C'est magnifique ce que vous avez fait! Affirmais-je en voyant la déco. **

**- c'est alice surtout, pour ma part j'ai juste rendu service à ma sœur! **

**Je m'éloignais de lui, sentant qu'il ne désirait pas ma présence et je pouvais le comprendre, qui voudrais d'une personne atteinte du sida auprès de lui. Ce petit échange m'avait complètement coupé l'appétit et je laissais apparaître un faux sourire sur mon visage afin de ne pas inquiétait mon fils. **

**- Emmett…je reviens…j'ai besoin… **

**- Pas de problème, tu sais comment on sort? **

**- Euh…**

**- Je t'accompagne! Rigola Rosalie en voyant ma tête. **

**- Je reviens mon ange, pas de bêtise hein? **

**- Promis on va a la piscine à boule avec tonton! Rigola Dimitri. **

**- Je viens avec vous, je préfère les laisser entre homme! Conclua Alice. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : jugement!

Aov Bella :

J'étais partie avec Rosalie et Alice vers la sortie, marchant lentement afin de me repérer et d'apprécier le fait d'être avec des gens qui ne porteront aucun jugement ou tout du moins en ce qui concerne Rosalie.

- Alors Bella? Que fais-tu dans la vie? As-tu un petit ami? Quel âge a ton fils? Aime tu le shopping? Ta couleur préférée? Ton fils va allée dans quel école?

- Doucement Alice, moi je suis habitué à ton caractère de pile électrique mais pas Bella! Souffla Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non c'est bon! A la base je donnais des cours de danse classique au enfant mais j'ai arrêtais il y a six mois! J'ai pas de petit ami! Mon fils a cinq ans depuis trois jours! Non j'aime pas le shopping, en faite rien que de voir les prix dans les magasin je fais limite une crise cardiaque! Ma couleur préférée et le vert! Et mon fils va aller dans une école pas très loin de la maison.

Je dû reprendre mon souffle après cette longue tirade et Rosalie souriais pendant qu'Alice restait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau pendant au moins deux bonne minutes.

- Comment ça t'aime pas le shopping?! Mais on va changer ça et très rapidement! Hors de question qu'une si jolie fille comme toi reste habillé comme un sac! S'offusqua Alice et je commençais à pâlir.

- Alice! Gronda Rosalie.

Je m'aperçus soudains que j'avais complètement oublié mon sac dans la salle et je fis donc demi tour en assurant à mes deux accompagnatrice que je savais comment y retourner et que je n'avais donc pas besoin d'elles. Je passais devant la piscine à boule et constaté que mon frère et mon fils s'amusaient comme des petits fou sous l'œil blasé de Jasper. Ne voulant pas les déranger je continuais donc mon chemin et arrivé devant la salle.

Lorsque j'entrais dans celle-ci je vis Edward, le frère d'Alice, avec ma barrette de chit à la main, le regard noir.

- Surtout faut pas te gêner! Grognais-je et celui-ci se retourna vers moi le regard meurtrier.

- Alors tu te drogue! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas! Pourtant j'aurai cru qu'une fille comme toi avec un enfant en bas âge serait devenu responsable! Répondit-il dégouté.

- Une fille comme moi?

- Tu m'a très bien comprise! Une fille qui fou sa famille dans la merde et qui ne se gêne pas après cinq d'absence se ramené la bouche en cœur pour profiter de son frère et ainsi se débarrasser de son fils pour pouvoir se droguer matin et soir sans aucun scrupule! CrachA-t-il.

- Tu…tu ne sais rien de moi! Balbutiais-je les larmes au yeux en récupérant mes affaires.

- Et je comptes pas faire un effort pour te connaître mais je te préviens il est préférable que tu ne t'approche surtout pas de ma sœur et surtout que tu ne blesse pas Emmett! Gronda l'adonis en se rapprochant de moi mais je reculais.

- je ne compte pas blessé mon frère! En se qui concerne ta sœur je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres responsabilité et sache que je n'ai pas envie non plus de te connaître! Maintenant si tu le permet je m'en vais! Adieu Edward! Concluais-je en me précipitant vers la sortie les yeux en pleurs.

Aov Rosalie :

J'attendais avec Alice ma presque sœur devant le club que Bella revienne et puisse prendre son traitement…j'avais toutefois peur que mon Alice réagisse mal au faite que Bella fume du chit alors que celle-ci est maman. Cela me fit penser que j'avais une demande urgente a faire.

- Alice! Soufflais-je.

- Oui?

- Pourrais tu demander à ton père d'examiner Bella et Dimitri le plus rapidement possible! Je comprendrais que tu refuse mais c'est important!

- Pas de problème Rosalie! Mais c'est pas grave au moins? Demanda mon lutin un air soucieux.

- Je peux pas en parler…si Bella veut te le dire elle te le dira mais c'est pas a moi de le faire tu comprend! Soufflais-je doucement.

- Tu sais t'ai entrain de me faire peur là! Mais je comprend! Sourit-elle quant tout a coup son sourire se fit encore plus grand.

- je me demandais si Bella voudrais apprendre au enfant la danse classique ici…elle emmènerait Dimitri et puis comme ça on serait tous ensemble! Ça serait super tu pense pas?

- J'en parlerais à Emmett et il le proposera à Bella… il saura mieux placé pour la convaincre! Affirmais-je en réfléchissant à la proposition et je dois bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt bonne.

Tout a coup Bella sortie en trombe manquant de peu de faire tomber Alice. Je l'a saisie par le bras et la retournais afin de savoir se qui se passé. Elle avait le visage striée de larmes et ses lèvres me murmurer qu'elle allait au parc et qu'elle voulait resté un moment seul alors je l'a lâché, me retournant vers Alice complètement choqué tout comme moi.

Emmett arriva ainsi que Jasper et Dimitri qui avait l'air complètement affolé.

- Elle est parti où maman? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

- Au parc mon chéri elle va prendre son traitement! Affirmais-je en lançant un regard plein d'inquiétude à Emmett.

- Dimitri m'a dit qu'il l'avais vu passé en pleures? Sais-tu pourquoi? Demanda mon mari en serrant la mâchoire.

- Non! soufflais-je. Elle avait oublier son traitement dans la salle alors elle est partie le chercher et lorsqu'elle est revenu elle pleurait mais j'en sais pas plus!

- Edward est resté dans la salle non?! Demanda Jasper mais ça ressemblais plus à une affirmation.

- Qu'est-ce que mon imbécile de frère à pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cette état? Grogna Alice en se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers la salle.

- Maman elle est pas bien? Il faut allé la voir! Mais moi j'ai pas le droit! Souffla Dimitri de sa voix triste.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Jasper et je me tendis.

- Parce qu'elle veut pas que je sois prêt d'elle lorsqu'elle prend son traitement! J'aime pas quant elle le prend ça pu! Je préfère lorsqu'elle sort de la salle de bain! Ma maman après la douche elle sent bon la fraise! Sourit Dimitri en regardant Jasper.

- Tu en as de la chance d'avoir une maman qui sent bon! Affirma Jasper.

- Pourquoi? Tata Alice elle pu lorsqu'elle sort de la douche? Demanda Dimitri se qui fit pouffais de rire mon homme.

- Non! Affirma Jasper en rougissant.

- Alors c'est ta maman qui sent pas bon? Demanda l'enfant.

- Non,non! Affirma Jasper. Toute les femmes sente bon je trouve pas toi?

- Non! Madame Stewart elle sentait la violette! J'aime pas la violette ça pu! Mais je lui ai pas dit parce que je l'aime bien Madame Stewart, elle me donne toujours un dessert en plus!

- C'est qui Madame Stewart? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Ben la dame de la cantine de mon ancienne école! Affirma Dimitri comme si c'était pas normal qu'on ne connaisse pas cette dame.

- Mais oui bien sûr suis-je bête! Affirmais-je en me claquant la main sur le front.

- C'est pas grave je t'aime quant même! Affirma Dimitri en rougissant et mon frère et Emmett explosèrent de rire face à cette remarque.

Tout a coup on entendit un grand boum provenant de la salle et nous nous précipitâmes pour voir un Edward par terre la main sur la joue les yeux complètement ahuri et une Alice folle de rage le poing serré devant elle.

- Emmett,elle…me fait peur! Affirma Dimitri en cachant son visage.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE! T'EN PRENDRE A ELLE COMME ÇA! T'A PERDU L'ESPRIT! Hurla Alice folle de rage.

- Alice calme toi tu fait peur à Dimitri! Dis-je en posant la mains sur l'épaule de mon amie mais et celle-ci se détendit.

Qu'avait bien pu faire ou dire Edward pour mettre Alice dans un tel état. Soudains Emmett me mit Dimitri dans les bras et souleva Edward de terre par le col de sa chemise.

- Qu'Est-ce que ta dit à ma sœur? Hein? DIT LE! Hurla Emmett.

Soudains une voix triste retenti à l'entrée de la salle nous faisant tous tourner la tête.

- Laisse le Emmett! Il n'en vaut pas la peine! Souffla ma Bella avant de prendre son fils de mes bras.

- Bella attends! Souffla Alice.

- Merci d'avoir était gentille avec nous, ainsi que Jasper mais on va rentrer maintenant Dimitri doit aller au bain et je suis épuisé.

- Bella…

- C'est bon Emmett! Nous les Swan on est coriace! Et puis je me suis jamais préoccuper de ce que penser les autres alors… c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer! Sourit-elle tristement.

Aov Jasper :

Nous étions parti avec Alice peut de temps après que Bella soit sorti accompagné de ma sœur et de son mari. Nous avions laissé Edward dans la salle, Alice lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de tout ranger et de ne pas lui adresser la parole quant celui-ci reviendrait à l'appartement. Une fois dans la voiture Alice avec l'air soucieuse et ne disait pas un mot ce qui me fit peur car une Alice muette c'était inédit! Une fois dans l'appartement elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma à clef. Je l'a laissé seule, commençant à préparer le repas lorsque ses sanglots retentirent jusqu'à moi. Là c'était trop pour moi, déjà Bella en pleure et un Dimitri affolé m'avait tout chamboulé mais mon Alice en larmes là j'étais à bout. Je me précipitais vers la salle de bain et cognais tout doucement afin de ne pas lui faire peur.

- Alice…Chérie laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît! Soufflais-je en me baissant vers le bas de la porte mais elle n'ouvris pas celle-ci.

- Mon cœur… parle moi je t'en pris…j'aime pas savoir que tu pleure et ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras…ouvre moi je t'en supplie!

Malheureusement elle n'en fit rien et je restais là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre laissant apparaître le visage de mon futur beau frère. Sans plus attendre je me mis debout et fonçait sur lui. Il ne me regardait même pas en face, préférant laisser son regard vagabonder vers sa chambre.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Bella? Pourquoi Alice ne parle pas? Pourquoi ta sœur c'est-elle enfermé dans la salle de bain pour pleurer et ne veut plus me parler? REPOND! Hurlais-je en le secouant comme un prunier.

- Lâche le Jasper! Comme l'a dit Bella, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine! Répondit mon Alice en s'essuyant les yeux.

Je courus jusqu'à elle et la serra dans mes bras cachant mon visage dans son coup et inspirant profondément son parfum vanillé. Je suis restée comme ça pendant au moins cinq minute lui apportant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle mais dans ses yeux je pu voir une lueur de tristesse. Alors je tentais tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Dimitri a raison! Rigolais-je dans son coup.

- a propos de quoi? Demanda mon Alice intriguée.

- les femmes sentent bon quant elles sortent de la salle de bain! Soufflais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Mon Alice me lança un sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de joie…mon Alice était de retour.

- Ouais ben en tout cas il y a quelque chose qui brûle! Affirma mon lutin en inspirant un grand coup.

- Merde le repas! Braillais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine sous le rire cristallin de ma fiancée.

Aov Dimitri :

- alors Jasper il regardait et puis tonton et moi et ben on a jeté les boules sur Jasper parce qu'il voulait pas venir…

- Tu t'ai bien amuser mon chou? Demanda maman en me caressant les cheveux.

- Oui…on pourra y retournais…mais là prochaine fois tu pleurera pas hein maman?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dimitri…tu sais parfois les gens disent des choses sans savoir de quoi il parle! Mais je te promets de plus pleurer mon chéri. affirma maman.

- Elle était drôle Alice mais elle faisait peur! Tonton Jasper il doit rester sage à la maison pour pas qu'elle cris encore! Rigolais-je.

- si tu veux Dimitri…demain après le docteur on pourra aller manger une pizza avec Alice! Informa Rosalie.

- Oh oui mais pas avec tonton Emmett! Soufflais-je.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le géant.

- Parce que sinon tu va tout manger et nous on aura rien! Soufflais-je alors que la voiture s'arrêtait.

Maman se mit à rire en sortant de la voiture et j'étais content car maman a le plus beau des rires, d'ailleurs tout le monde se mit à rire avec elle.

- Dit tata…on pourra prendre un casque demain au magasin? Demandais-je avec ma moue de bébé comme maman l'appel.

- Bien sûr et puis on pourra aussi voir les magasin de jouet et aussi les vêtements! Affirma-t-elle avec un immense sourire en me posant sur le sol.

- Finalement tonton tu viens avec nous! Criais-je en courant vers la maison. On va avoir besoin d'un homme pour porter tout les sac!

Aov Emmett :

Je regardais mon neveux partir en courant vers la maison, rigolant à pleine voix en m'affirmant que je viendrais demain pour porter les sacs.

- Attend un peu petit monstre! Tu vas voir si je suis bon qu'à porter les sacs moi! Rigolais-je en me lançant à sa poursuite.

- Emmett t'es un vrai gamin! Souffla Rosalie pendant que ma sœur secoué la tête de dépit.

Après cinq minute à courir pour essayer d'attraper Dimitri ( il est petit mais il court vite se gamin), je rendais les armes en lui disant qu'il a gagné et que je serais son porteur de sac pour demain. Il sorti de sa cachette qui se trouvait être sous son lit, me fit un grand sourire et descendit les escaliers rapidement afin de rejoindre sa mère.

- Oh! Pardon maman! Je reviendrais plus tard! Souffla Dimitri en refermant la porte du jardin.

- Ta mère prend son traitement? Demandais-je en m'agenouillant.

- Oui! Affirma mon neveux en enroulant ses bras autour de mon coup.

- Bon alors on va prendre le bain dans se cas et se mettre en pyjama!

Je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire sous le regard vigilant de Dimitri, validant le niveau de mousse. Une fois le bain rempli il sauta dedans, me trempant jusqu'au os et me faisant rire de plus belle car il avait sur la tête une crête faite avec la mousse. Au bout d'un moment Dimitri arrêta de jouer avec le bateau en plastique et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tonton?

- Oui Dimitri?

- Pourquoi Dieu il laisse des personnes gentilles comme maman tomber malade et mourir? Demanda-t-il les yeux rempli de larmes.

- Je sais pas mon chéri! moi non plus je comprend pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça! Soufflais-je laissant une larme m'échapper.

- Pourquoi Edward…il a dit des méchant truc à maman…pourquoi il l'a fait pleurer…il nous aimes pas parce qu'on est différent c'est ça?

- Edward ne sais pas que Bella est malade…je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agit comme ça mais il est gentil d'habitude! Affirmais-je en le sortant du bain.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que maman lui plaie? A l'école quant une fille plait à un garçon et ben il la pince…moi je le fait pas parce que maman elle dit que c'est pas bien de faire du mal au autre!

- je ne sais pas Dimitri mais tu sais Edward il a pas cinq ans! C'est plus un enfant!

Il ne me répondit pas, se laissant sécher dans la serviette et enfila son pyjama Winnie l'ourson bleu ciel. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrait contre moi. Ce petit être, mon neveux était un gamin en or tout comme sa mère il pensait d'abord au bonheur des autres avant le sien. Comment ne pas l'aimer?

Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine où Bella et Rosalie nous attendait pour manger. Ma sœur pris son fils dans ses bras et le réconforta.

- Maman est désolée mon cœur mais j'aime pas que tu sois là quant je prend mon traitement! Tu veux manger sur mes genoux.

Mon neveu acquiècat d'un hochement de tête dans le coup de sa mère serrant ses petit bras autour de sa nuque et fermant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle pris place sur une chaise et son fils se retourna, piochant de la nourriture dans l'assiette de sa mère. Personne ne reparla de l'altercation qui c'était produit plus tôt dans la journée, de toute façon je savais que Bella ne nous donnerais pas plus d'information alors pourquoi essayer de la forcer. Une fois Dimitri couchait ma sœur retourna sur la terrasse, seulement pour fumer une clope cette fois alors je me joignais à elle.

- Depuis quant tu fumes? Demanda ma sœur en me regardant.

- j'ai arrêtais il y a trois ans mais aujourd'hui j'en ai vraiment besoin! Soufflais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Bella. Repris-je. Dimitri est-il au courant pour son père? Demandais-je hésitant.

- Il sait qu'il s'appelais Jacob que c'était mon ami et qu'il m'a donné la maladie! Il sait également qu'il est mort et que je voulais pas faire l'amour avec lui! Dimitri est très intelligent, pas besoin de lui mentir!

- Il sait que nous seront ses parents lorsque tu sera morte? Demandais-je en baissant la tête.

- Il s'en doute…il en prend conscience petit à petit mais je sais qu'il espère que je tombe amoureuse d'un prince charmant! Mais malheureusement les princes charmant il tombe amoureux d'une princesse et pas d'une malade! Souffla -t-elle une larme sur sa joue.

- tu as le droit au bonheur ma belle! N'en doute jamais ok! Répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Dimitri crois en Dieu…parce que je veux qu'il croit que sa mère sera au paradis! Mais franchement Emmett ne crois tu pas que si il existait vraiment une force supérieure qui veille sur nous elle n'aurait pas empêchait ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là! Pleura ma sœur et je posais ma cigarette afin de la serrais dans mes bras plus fortement.

- Vois le côté positif de la chose…tu as un fils merveilleux…et tu nous as nous! Jacob a peu être gâché ta vie mais il t'a apporté quelque chose de plus précieux…l'amour inconditionnel de ton fils!

- C'est vrai! Souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Merci Emmett.

- De rien ma Belle! Va te coucher maintenant! Tout ira bien maintenant, nous sommes là ok, on te laissera pas tomber!

Ma sœur partie et je finis ma cigarette levant la tête vers le ciel découvert, profitant de contempler les étoiles et la beauté de l'univers.

- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu as dit? Demanda Rosalie.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre! Bella n'a jamais était chanceuse, maintenant elle a Dimitri même si je trouve que c'est injuste pour elle de mourir sans voir son enfant grandir et se marier.

- Je suis désolée…je ne peux pas te donner d'enfant et cela me brise le cœur…tu ferais un excellant père même si tu en doute! Pleura Rosalie.

- Ma Rose sache que je ne voudrais pas d'enfant avec qui que ce soit d'autre que toi! Je préfère ne pas avoir d'enfant plutôt que d'en avoir un qui ne soit pas une partie de toi! Je t'aime ma Rosalie et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- Je t'aime Emmett! Souffla ma Rose en m'embrassant avec fougue.

- Allons nous coucher, d'abord je vais me brosser les dents! Affirmais-je en voyant une grimace de dégoût sur ses lèvres.

- Oui…mais Emmett…c'est pas parce que ta sœur fume que tu dois t'y mettre aussi! Rigola-t-elle. Le coup de la solidarité entre frère et sœur ça fonctionne pas pour ça!

- Mince alors! Je suis démasqué! Souriais-je en rentrant.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous : voici un nouveau chapitre j'ai hâte de savoir vos réaction

Je rappelle que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartienne à la grande Stephenie Meyer…. Bonne lecture à vous!

Chapitre 3 : Journée épuisante en émotion.

Aov Bella :

Le soleil tapait à travers les rideaux de ma chambre et je me laissais réveiller par un enchantement de couleur dansant sur les murs blancs. La journée de la veille me fit revenir à la réalité. Edward…il était tellement beau et ses yeux vert si profond que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'y plonger dedans et ne plus en sortir. Malheureusement il ne me voyait que comme une mère à problème qui se drogue et qui s'incruste chez son frère afin de ne plus avoir à m'en occuper. Son jugement m'avait fait mal au cœur, pas parce qu'il avait raison non, tout simplement parce qu'il était tellement loin de la vérité, lui vivant dans un monde où tout est beau et tout plein de couleur et où il n'y a pas de douleur.

- Maman, t'es réveillé? Demanda la petite voix de mon fils à travers la porte.

- Oui mon poussin entre! Souriais-je en me redressant un peu dans le lit.

Mon fils passa la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte souriant de toutes ses petites dents, les yeux remplis de malice. Puis la porte s'ouvrit plus largement laissant apparaître Rosalie, un énorme plateau rempli à rabort souriante.

- Bonjour Bella! Aujourd'hui petit déjeuner au lit en famille! Sourit-elle en s'avançant pendant que Dimitri se glissait sous la couette à côté de moi.

- Merci! Il fallait pas! Soufflais-je heureuse.

- C'est moi qui a eu l'idée! A la maison on pouvait pas parce que j'arrivais pas à porter le plateau dans la chambre! Avoua mon fils et je le serrais contre moi.

- Merci mon ange! C'est un très beau cadeau que tu me fait là! Soufflais-je contre sa tempe et il rigola.

Nous mangeâmes donc tout les trois sur mon nouveau lit, discutant de tout et de rien, laissant place à une complicité et à des rires.

- Bon petit bonhomme si on laissait maman se lever tranquillement et prendre son traitement pendant que je te donne le bain! Affirma Rosalie en posant le plateau sur le bureau de la chambre.

- Non! Souffla mon fils rouge comme une tomate en se cachant la tête dans mes cheveux.

Rosalie pris un air triste face à se refus de mon fils et j'avais mal pour elle.

- Dimitri va prendre ton bain avec Rosalie! Grondais-je.

- Mais maman je peux pas! Affirma mon fils en redressant la tête et je compris tout de suite.

- Pourquoi, je vais pas te manger tu sais! Affirma ma belle sœur en baissant la tête.

- Dimitri te trouve très belle! Il a peur qu'Emmett soit malheureux! Rigolais-je et Rosalie redressa sa tête.

- Pourquoi?

- Ben si je lui pique sa chérie, il sera triste et il voudra plus de moi! Avoua mon fils en regardant le sol.

Rosalie se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- Il faudra pas lui dire et dès que tu sera assez grand on partira d'ici et on se mariera si tu veux! Rigola la blonde et mon fils devint tout rouge.

- d'accord mais faudra trouver une autre chérie pour tonton avant! Chuchota mon fils en me faisant un clin d'œil et ils partirent tout les deux dans la salle de bain.

Je me levais donc a mon tour et descendais le plateau en faisant attention de ne rien renverser et surtout de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Un fois en bas je fis la vaisselle et me dirigeais sur la terrasse afin de prendre mon traitement car j'avais mal de partout. J'entendais les cris de rire provenant de l'étage et je ne pus que sourire. Rosalie ferait une mère formidable! Soudains une main se posa sur mon épaule et je manquais de tomber à la renverse tellement je fus surprise. Je tournais la tête lentement pour enfin voir Alice et Jasper me regardant, choqué pour Jasper et inquiète pour Alice.

- C'était pour ça qu'Edward à péter un câble! Pour ma part tu fais ce que tu veux cela ne me regarde pas! Affirma Jasper le regard énervé.

- Bella tu as un cancer? Demanda Alice triste.

- Non! Rosalie a dû te dire que j'étais malade pour que tu pense à un cancer! Soufflais-je.

- Tu n'ais pas malade? Demanda Jasper.

- Si mais je suis atteinte d'une maladie bien plus grave qu'un cancer! Avouais-je en baissant la tête.

- je suis désolé Bella! Ma réaction a été un peu brutal mais j'aimerai que tu nous explique pourquoi tu fume du chit! On te jugera pas!

- J'ai le sida! Il a commençais à me ronger mes défense depuis six mois! Dimitri ne l'a plus on lui a lavé le sang à la naissance! Je suis désolée si vous voulez plus me voir je comprendrais…

- Arrête tes bêtises Bella! Ça ne change rien, pour moi tu sera toujours Bella! Je suis heureuse que tu nous ai mis dans la confidence et je te demande pardon pour le comportement de mon frère! Souffla Alice en se posant sur une chaise et je tirais une taffe sur mon joint.

- je pense que ton frère est assez grand pour assumer ce qu'il dit! Mais n'en parlons plus d'accord! Alors comment ce fait-il que vous soyez là si tôt?

- Alice m'a pris en otage pour porter les sacs! Affirma Jasper une moue blasé et je me mis à rire.

- Dimitri a fait la même chose pour Emmett! Il nous rejoindra pour manger…mais si vous êtes tous là qui s'occupe du club? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Emmett le ferme pour une semaine! On avait déjà prévu de le faire avant que tu arrive! Affirma Alice. Et en se qui concerne mon arrivé de bonne heure c'est pour te rappeler que tu as rendez-vous avec mon père et donc il faudrait te préparer vite car on a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous! Rigola Alice et je me levais rapidement afin d'aller m'habiller.

Aov Alice :

Bella avait le sida, j'étais triste pour elle mais surtout en colère par rapport à la remarque qu'avait fait mon frère. Lui qui est si ouvert d'esprit et si attentionné c'était montré comme un goujat et avait blessé une fille remarquable. Dire que je me plaignais souvent de ma vie, je me sens très égoïste tout a coup. Je me posais sur les genoux de Jasper très silencieux depuis le départ de Bella et me mis à lui embrasser sa tempe. Il me serra dans ses bras à son tour, me donnant tout son amour dans cette étreinte.

- Bonjour! Maman est pas avec vous? Demanda Dimitri en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du jardin.

- Non bonhomme, elle est partie s'habiller! Affirma Jasper en faisant signe de s'approcher.

- d'accord! Alors on va faire du shopping aujourd'hui? Toi aussi tu viens pour porter les sacs? Demanda Dimitri en souriant à Jasper.

- Avec Alice qui dévalise les magasins vous pourrez pas tout porter même avec Emmett! Affirma mon homme en secouant la tête et je lui donnais une claque derrière celle-ci.

- Dit Alice…le docteur il est gentil? Demanda le petit en se posant sur une chaise et en mettant son menton sur ses mains.

- Oui…et puis c'est mon papa alors il sera encore plus gentil avec vous! Affirmais-je et je vis son regard triste.

- Et Edward? Pourquoi il a pas était gentil avec maman? C'est à cause de son traitement? Maman elle le prend jamais devant moi! C'est parce qu'elle a mal qu'elle le prend! Pleura Dimitri et je le pris dans mes bras afin de le consoler.

- Mon frère est bête c'est tout! Il a était méchant parce qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi ta maman prend le traitement! Il est pas méchant dans le fond c'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas poussin! Avouais-je en le berçant.

- c'est pas de sa faute si maman est malade! C'est papa…elle voulait pas faire les truc de grand et lui il l'a forcé et puis après le docteur et ben…il lui a dit qu'elle était malade et qu'elle allait avoir un bébé…et…maman est partie…et elle a pas de chéri…et elle va mourir….

Dimitri était complètement tout retourné et moi par la même occasion…Bella c'était faite violé et pire que ça c'était le père de Dimitri qui lui avait donné le sida! Je comprenais mieux à présent le fait qu'elle nous ai dit que Dimitri n'avait plus le sida! Quelle horreur! Comment une fille aussi douce avait pu vivre autant de chose et être encore si souriante. Jasper me pris Dimitri des bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne compris pas mais qui eu au moins le mérite de lui redonner le sourire. C'est donc avec le petit accroché à son coup et moi le tenant par la main que mon fiancé franchit la porte menant à la cuisine afin de démarrer notre journée.

Aov Jasper :

J'avais pris Dimitri dans mes bras afin de le consoler et puis une idée me germa dans la tête, je m'approchais donc de son oreille afin que seul lui puisse entendre.

- Et si on allait chercher de jolie rose de princesse pour ta maman afin qu'elle puisse se trouver un chéri? Chuchotais-je.

- Mais j'ai pas d'argent! Murmura à son tour le garçon.

- c'est pas grave j'en ai plein mais chut! Il faut pas le dire à Alice sinon elle va me piquer les cartes de crédit! Affirmais-je en me redressant et en le regardant.

Il se mit a rire, il était tellement content que je ne pu que le suivre dans cette hilarité. Nous franchîmes donc la cuisine le bonheur revenu par ce simple échange.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire tout les deux hein? Demanda Rosalie sceptique.

- j'en sais rien moi non plus! Affirma Alice la moue boudeuse.

- c'est un secret d'homme! Affirmais-je et Dimitri hocha sa tête afin d'approuver.

- bon très bien mais on vous as à l'œil vous deux! Pas question de faire des bêtises chez le médecin Dimitri! Gronda Bella en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Promis maman! Affirma le petit en tendant les bras à sa mère qui le pris à son tour dans ses bras.

- En route mauvaise troupe! Rigola Rosalie en nous poussant vers la sortie.

Je regardais Bella se dirigeais vers la Twingo doucement, son fils la couvrant de petit baiser et la serrant dans ses bras. Je commençais donc à la détailler et constaté qu'Alice allait avoir du boulot. Bella portait un énorme pull, que je supposait être un pull à Emmett, un jean très large voir même trop large vue la coupe de celui-ci qui laissait apparaître une ceinture. Elle portait des baskets un peu mal en point et ses cheveux était relevés en une queue de cheval laissant voir des pointes abîmées. Malgré tout cela, Bella dégagée d'elle un charme immense, un peu comme un diamant brut d'une rare pureté qui n'attendrait plus qu'a être taillé afin de révéler toute sa beauté. Alice s'installa au milieu des sièges arrières, restant près de Dimitri. C'est en montant à côté d'elle que mon Alice me fit un sourire, sûrement pour approuver mon observation et pour me donner raison, c'était toujours comme cela entre nous, pas besoin de parole on pouvait tout ce dire dans un regard.

Aov Carlisle :

J'avais été contacté par Marcus, un ami de longue date au sujet d'une amie à lui qui aurait besoin d'un suivit médical constant. Lorsqu'il m'informa de son nom de famille je n'avais pas fait attention sur le moment, mais lorsque ma fille Alice m'avait appeler pour prendre un rendez-vous pour la sœur d'Emmett et qu'elle m'eu transmit son nom je fus complètement retourné. Isabella Swan devait arrivé dans quelque instant et je dois dire que j'avais légèrement le traque mais je savais qu'elle devait être traité comme n'importe quel patient et je fis donc une figure de circonstance priant pour que mon sourire bienveillant sonne vrai.

Soudains mon téléphone sonna et ma secrétaire me confirma que ma patiente venait juste d'arriver et était apparemment accompagné de ma fille, Rosalie et Jasper. Je soufflais un grand coup et m'avançais dans la salle d'attente. Ma fille me fit un grand sourire, Jasper me salua et Rosalie inclina un signe de tête afin de me dire bonjour. Je ne vous dis pas ma surprise lorsque je vis ma futur patiente accompagné d'un petit bonhomme ressemblant à un ange. Celui-ci en me voyant se cacha la tête dans le coup de sa mère et celle-ci approcha de moi afin de me serrait la main.

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis le docteur Cullen! Me présentais-je.

- Bonjour, appelez moi Bella je vous en prie et le petit timide qui se trouve dans mes bras se nomme Dimitri! Dit bonjour mon chéri! Souffla tendrement la jeune femme.

- Bonjour! C'est vous le papa d'Alice? Demanda l'enfant.

- Oui, je m'appel Carlisle, je vais vous examiner toi et ta maman à côté si tu veux bien! Souriais-je et il me rendit mon sourire.

- D'accord mais je veux une sucette! Affirma l'enfant et tout le monde rigola.

- Dimitri! Gronda Bella.

- Pas de problème tu pourra même en choisir une pour tout le monde! Rigolais-je et un immense sourire illumina son petit visage.

Je fis donc entrer mes deux patients dans la salle d'examen, n'oubliant pas de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Bella alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et Dimitri regardait tout les instruments, visiblement intrigué.

- Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile? Demandais-je en me posant sur mon siège.

- c'est dorénavant vous qui serait notre médecin, Marcus vous as chaudement recommandé je dois bien l'avoué! Sourit a-t-elle ses yeux se perdant dans le vague.

- Bien alors avez-vous apporté les carnets de santé?

- Oui! Affirma-t-elle en me les tendant.

Je pris compte de leurs dossier avec un réel intérêt…Apparemment Dimitri avait subit un lavement de sang. Cela m'intrigua énormément car il ne se pratique pas en Amérique.

- Où Dimitri ai t-il né? Demandais-je.

- A paris, en France! Affirma automatiquement Bella.

- Au la France! Très beau pays! Dimitri support-il bien son traitement? Mange t-il normalement ou subit-il des pertes d'appétit?

- Je mange bien! Je tombe pas malade et puis je suis en pleine forme! Sourit l'enfant qui avait fait le tour de mon bureau.

- Et bien nous allons vérifier tout ça! Rigolais-je en le portant jusqu'à la table d'auscultation.

Dimitri était très surprenant, très vif d'esprit et surtout une soif d'apprendre hors du commun. Son état de santé était remarquable, tout ses signes vitaux correcte, très réactif au niveau musculaire. En claire se petit bonhomme était en pleine forme.

- Mais dit moi, Dimitri se n'ai pas anglais ni américain. D'où vient ton prénom?

- Maman elle a dit à l'infirmière de marqué Démétri mais elle a mal écrit parce que la dame parlé pas anglais…Dimitri c'est français…moi j'aime bien! Rigola l'enfant pendant que je reposais mon stéthoscope.

- Tu as bien raison. Et bien jeune homme, nous allons continuer le traitement encore quelque temps et après nous en resterons au vitamine! Affirmais-je tout sourire.

- Merci! Je peux choisir les sucettes?

- bien sûr! Tiens choisi mais seulement une par personne! Dis-je en lui tendant le bocal.

Une fois son choix fait il sorti de la pièce afin de rejoindre Rosalie et les autres pendant que je m'occupais de Bella.

- Mettez-vous en sous-vêtement et direction la balance!

- Bien! Soupira-t-elle et mais yeux se remplirent de tristesse en voyant son corps couvert de cicatrice mais surtout devant la maigreur de celui-ci.

- 42 kilos! Le mètre maintenant! Alors 1m64.

Ses yeux ce remplissait de larmes au fur et a mesure que la séance se déroulais alors une fois la vérification du foie et des poumons je l'autorisais à se revêtir afin qu'elle soit plus a son aise.

- Bella…comment vous sentez vous moralement je veux dire? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Mieux depuis que je suis auprès de ma famille et depuis que je suis avec Alice! Il faut dire que sa joie de vivre et communicative! Sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai! Mais surtout n'hésitez a faire une pause si vous êtes fatiguée, c'est important! Evitez de taper trop fort dans les meubles et de vous blesser mais surtout je vais vous prescrire une machine à installer chez vous mais surtout il faut vous forcer à manger des repas consistant et calorique même en petite quantité! Concluais-je.

- quelle machine? Demanda Bella effrayé.

- Un purificateur d'air dernière génération! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prix, Marcus m'a déjà payé la note! Il a insisté pour vous faire ce cadeau! Ça limitera le risque de tombé malade et d'avoir des microbes! Souris-je.

- Merci, merci pour tout! Pleura-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras et je lui rendit son étreinte.

Une fois celle-ci sorti je soufflais un grand coup avant de m'effondrer sur mon siège. Comment le monde peut-il être aussi cruel? Bella est une fille extrêmement courageuse je dois bien le reconnaître. Avoir un fils à l'âge de dix huit ans et souffrir du sida tout en gardant la tête haute et en éduquant un enfant en bas âge, luttant de toute ses forces afin que son fils bénéficie d'une vie normal, très peu de monde serait capable de sourire malgré tout ça.

Aov Emmett :

J'étais dans le club, frappant contre le sac de boxe afin de me libérer de tout se qui me rongé. Le taper de plus en plus fort, mes larmes se mélangeant à la sueur qui coulait de mon front. Malgré tout je ne m'arrêtais en rien, préférant continuer à frapper se pauvre sac jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement venant de l'entrée de la salle me stoppa. Lorsque je me tournais je pu voir la mine d'Edward, triste mais en même temps en colère. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors pour ne pas me mettre à lui taper dessus je repris position devant le sac.

- Que fais-tu ici? T'a pas autre chose à faire? C'est fermé je te rappel! Braillais-je sans même le regarder.

- je voulais te voir car je dois être sincère envers toi…ta sœur se drogue!

- je sais qu'elle fume du chit, et alors?

- Attend! Je rêve là! Elle se pointe la bouche en cœur six ans après être partie et toi tu l'accueil alors qu'elle se sert de toi pour pouvoir se droguer? Mais t'ai malade! Hurla-t-il.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle! Grondais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Non, c'est toi qui est aveugle parce qu'elle est ta sœur! Comment peux-tu imposer ça à Rosalie? Gronda Edward.

- Edward, tu ferais mieux de te taire! Soufflais-je en enlevant les gants.

- Non je ne me tairais pas tant que tu n'aura pas réalisé que ta sœur ne mérite pas ton amour pour elle!

- Elle ne le mérite pas effectivement! Elle mérite cent fois mieux! Ma sœur est malade Edward! Elle va mourir ! J'aurai dû la protéger, j'aurai dû être là pour elle! Malgré tout cela elle ne nous en veux pas et apporte encore plus de bonheur à Rosalie par sa présence! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que ma femme et moi élevions son fils lorsqu'elle ne sera plus là! ELLE VA MOURIR ET JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE! Pleurais-je laissant ma voix se briser dans les sanglots.

- Elle…elle est malade…mourrir…je suis désolé Emmett!Affirma Edward en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai été un abruti, je m'en veux tellement! Pardonne moi!

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon! Concluais-je en me redressant et en me dirigeant vers la douche en le repoussant un peu méchamment.

- Emmett attend! Courut Edward afin de me suivre.

- Quoi?

- Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de ta sœur mais elle veut plus me voir! Souffla-t-il.

- On doit manger ensemble ce midi! Vient et après on verra! Soufflais-je.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous! Beaucoup de personne m'ont demandés si ma fiction allé avoir un happy end : non car la vie n'est pas un compte de fée…elle est dur et cruel cependant la roue peut tourné et tu peut avoir de la chance et finir ta vie d'une meilleure façon que lorsqu'elle a commencé! **

**Autres info : oui c'est difficile pour moi d'écrire ma fiction car c'est un sujet qui me parle et m'a touché indirectement (une très bonne amie à ma mère…)**

**Donc je met plus de temps à publier toutes mes fiction car je suis un peu mal après chaque chapitre mais je veux la continué car c'est pour moi une sorte d'hommage à une femme et mère exceptionnelle qu'était la copine à ma mère! **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira et non je ne prend pas de Bêta pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe sachant que ma fiction est lisible et facile à lire ( ben ouais faut pas chipoter non plus! Pff jamais content les gens!!!!)**

**Chapitre 4 : roses et arc en ciel!**

**Aov Dimitri : **

**J'avais des sucettes pour tout le monde! Le médecin il est gentil, il m'a répondu a toute mes questions sur les outils et il m'a laissé prendre des sucettes pour les autres! J'avançais vers les autres avec un grand sourire aux lèvres cachant les sucettes dans mon dos.**

**- Alors mon cœur il est gentil Carlisle? Demanda Rosalie en me tendant les bras.**

**- Oui et j'ai des sucettes pour tout le monde! Souriais-je en tendant ma main. **

**- Mais il y en a trop! Affirma Alice et Jasper levais les sourcils. **

**- Ben non! Il y a la rouge pour tonton Emmett, la rose pour tata Rosalie, la jaune c'est pour tata Alice, la verte c'est tonton Jasper, la orange c'est pour Edward, celle au coca c'est pour moi et la violette pour maman! Soufflais en leur donnant leurs sucettes. **

**- C'est très gentil bonhomme! Affirma Jasper et je montais sur les genoux de Rosalie. **

**- Ben le docteur il a dit pour tout le monde! Au mince j'ai oublié la dame à l'accueil! Elle va être déçu! Fis-je. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, j'aime pas les sucettes! Souffla la dame et je la regardais avec des grands yeux. Jasper il rigola mais je savais pas pourquoi.**

**- Mais tout le monde aime les sucettes! C'est trop bon les sucettes! Affirmais-je en la regardant bizarrement comme dirai maman. **

**- Oui mais moi j'ai perdu toute mes dents parce que j'en trop mangé! Rigola-t-elle et Alice rigola aussi. **

**- ça doit être dur pour vous maintenant! Soufflais-je en baissant la tête. **

**- Non tu sais ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai arrêté! **

**- Justement, je pourrais pas mangé que de la purée et de la soupe! **

**Aov Jasper : **

**Ce petit m'étonnera toujours, il avait une réparti incroyable pour son age! Tout le monde rigolais et nous faisions plus ample connaissance avec la secrétaire de Carlisle, je dois bien l'avoué cette vieille dames était hilarante et nous ne vîmes même pas Bella ressortir de la salle d'auscultation suivit de Carlisle. **

**- Dimitri, t'a pas honte! Brailla Bella suite à une autre réflexion de son fils.**

**- Pardon! Souffla le petit en baissant la tête. **

**- Je suis sincèrement désolée madame je…**

**- Ne vous inquiétais pas, de nos jours c'est rare d'avoir des enfants aussi distrayant et avec autant de réparti, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mais vingt ans! Sourit Lise en reprenant son poste. **

**Bella remercia Carlisle et nous sortîmes prendre un verre afin de nous détendre un peu. Dimitri alla se poser sur les genoux de sa mère et Rosalie et Alice se positionnèrent a côté d'elle, me retrouvant en face par ce fait. **

**- Mais dit moi Dimitri, pourquoi avoir pris une sucette pour Edward? Demandais-je intrigué et je vis Bella sourire.**

**- Ben pour pas qu'il y a de jaloux et parce que même si il a pas était gentil avec maman, moi je suis gentil alors je lui en donne une! Affirma Dimitri avec conviction. **

**- On est comme ça chez les Swan! Affirma Rosalie avec respect. **

**- Alors, c'est quoi le programme? Demandais-je en regardant Alice. **

**- On va acheter un casque de moto pour Dimitri et un neuf pour Bella! Affirma Rosalie et je vis Dimitri sautillé et Bella le rappelant d'être sage. **

**- Ensuite, faut refaire la garde robe de Bella! Affirma Alice. Désolée mais t'en a franchement besoin, donc vêtement, sous-vêtement, chaussure, sac à main! On pourra également aller au coiffeur, manucure, épilation…**

**- Désolée de casser l'ambiance mais le camion arrivera en milieu d'après midi donc on pourra pas tout faire aujourd'hui! Souffla Bella horrifié par l'agitation d'Alice. **

**- C'est pas grave on continuera demain! S'emporta Alice. **

**- Non, demain je dois chercher un appartement! Je sais que tu m'a proposé de rester chez toi Rosalie mais toi et Emmett n'avaient plus d'intimité depuis que nous somme là et puis je me sentirais plus a l'aise! Souffla Bella. **

**- Reste au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine! Souffla Rosalie tristement. **

**- Je pense à un truc, j'ai un appartement, pas très grand et mes locataires viennent de partir si tu le veux tu peux le prendre! Affirmais-je et je vis mon Alice taper dans ses mains. **

**- Le loyer est de combien? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux. **

**- 450 dollars, charge comprise! Il est à deux minute à pied du club! C'est un deux pièces, la cuisine est aménagé, il y a une grande terrasse avec un petit jardiné! Alice, Edward et moi habitons juste au dessus! Affirmais-je en souriant. **

**Aov Bella :**

**J'avais trouvé un appartement, j'allais pouvoir retrouver un peu d'intimité avec mon fils tout en étant proche de ma famille, le seul problème majeur était qu'il me fallait un job pas trop fatigant, peut être un mi-temps afin de pouvoir payer le loyer sans prendre dans les économies que j'avais faite pour Dimitri. Je dégustait tranquillement mon café, n'écoutant plus que d'une oreille quant Alice nous rappela à l'ordre. **

**- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais si on allé chercher les casques et après ont va à la pizzeria! Sautilla le lutin et mon fils poussa un cri de joie. **

**- Allons-y! soufflais-je en me levant et Rosalie pris Dimitri dans ses bras. **

**- Maman, je peux venir dans tes bras? Demanda mon fils en me voyant me tenir le dos. **

**- Plus tard mon chéri, maman a un peu mal et tu devient grand! T'ai un peu lourd pour maman mon cœur! Affirmais-je triste. **

**- D'accord! Souffla mon fils en accrochant ses bras autour du coup de Rosalie. **

**- Bella, veux-tu que l'on s'arrête dans un parc pour que tu prenne ton traitement? Demanda Alice en se rapprochant de moi et passant son bras autour de ma taille. **

**- Après manger…je… j'ai pas envie d'être dans le brouillard! Chuchotais-je. **

**Ce n'était pas un mensonge ni une vérité. Je n'avais pas envie que l'on s'arrête pour moi mais j'en avais besoin cependant je ne voulais pas gâcher l'enthousiasme de mon fils ni cette journée en famille. Alors je prenais sur moi, malgré que mon dos me faisait souffrir ainsi que d'autre parti de mon corps. **

**Nous étions dans un magasin de moto et mon fils rigolais en essayant les casques et en défilant pour Rosalie et Alice. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à ce décidais, prétextant que le casque allait bien à mon fils mais qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. Et le petit quelque chose me sauta au yeux, sur le présentoir se trouvé de magnifique oreille de lapin ainsi que la petite queue munie de ventouse afin de les coller sur le casque. Je les ai pris et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte je me positionnais derrière mon fils. **

**- Ne bouge pas chéri! Soufflais-je en collant les oreilles et la queue. **

**- C'est parfait! Sautilla Alice. **

**- C'est exactement ce qu'il manquait! Confirma Rosalie. **

**Mon fils se tourna vers le miroir et rigola de son plus beau rire faisant retournait un couple attendrit face au bonheur de mon fils.**

**- Elles sont belle! J'adore! Y'en a d'autre? Demanda mon fils. **

**- Attend je vais voir! Souriais-je. **

**Le vendeur me tendit une paire d'oreille de tigrou avec la queue et une paire d'oreille de panda. Après réflexion je les prenais toutes ainsi qu'un casque noir intégrale pour Dimitri, faisant ressortir les oreilles blanches de lapin, un casque blanc et noir pour moi allant avec les oreille de panda. **

**- Bella elles sont pour qui les oreilles de tigrou? Demanda Jasper en me chuchotant à l'oreille. **

**- tu m'a bien dit que tu faisait de la moto?**

**- Oui mais…non ne me dit pas qu'elles sont pour moi? Je vis Jasper pâlir sérieusement et je rigolais. **

**- Mais non idiot, c'est pour Alice, elle me fait penser à Tigrou dans Winnie l'ourson à bondir dans tout les sens! Souriais-je et je le vis sourire.**

**- Si tu veux demain on pourra tous se faire une balade en moto et se faire un déjeuner en pleine air! Affirma Jasper et une idée me vint à l'esprit. **

**- Rosalie, j'ai vu ma moto dans le garage mais pas celle de mon frère. Tu sais où elle est? Demandais-je et Rosalie sourit. **

**- Oui! Elle est chez ton père! On va le voir de temps en temps et Emmett en profite pour qu'on fasse une balade à deux sur son bolide! Pourquoi? Demanda ma belle sœur intrigué. **

**- je pensais que puisque vous êtes tous en vacance et que apparemment tout le monde fait de la moto…on pourrait aller voir Charlie, comme ça il verrait enfin Dimitri et il faut également que l'on passe à la Push, il y a une chose que j'aurai aimé faire depuis bien longtemps mais je…j'ai peur d'y aller seule! Soufflais-je en baissant la tête. **

**- C'est une très bonne idée! Sourit Alice en sautillant. **

**- Je vais enfin voir papy! TROP BIEN! Cria mon fils fou de joie. **

**- Emmett sera ravit! Rajouta Rosalie. **

**- Je suis d'accord, allons manger! Termina Jasper en refermant le coffre de ma voiture où nous avions déposé les casques. **

**Aov Edward : **

**J'attendais qu'Emmett sorte de la douche, repensant à la lamentable erreur que j'avais faite : j'avais jugé sa sœur sans même essayer de la connaître! Alors je me promis une chose, devenir ami avec elle et lui rendre la vie meilleure, mais par où commencer. Je repensais à la façon dont je l'avais juger mais surtout à cause de quoi en particulier. **

**Flash Back : **

**Cela faisait plus de six mois que je sortais avec Tanya, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle mais je ne pouvais m'empêchais de vouloir la protéger de tout car elle semblait si fragile… lorsqu'un soir j'avais eu l'idée brillante de lui faire une surprise, je voulais l'emmener mangé au restaurant elle et sa fille Irina, tout mon univers à basculé. **

**J'avais sonné mais personne n'avais répondu alors j'avais fait le tour de la maison et j'étais passé par la porte de la cuisine. Tanya était là, une seringue planté dans le bras complètement dans les vapes, un sourire sur son visage. Les pleures de sa fille m'ont alerté et j'étais monté en courant vers sa chambre. Il y avait la jeune sœur de Tanya avec elle qui essayé tant bien que mal de calmé le bébé. Une rage folle m'avait poussé et j'avais embarqué les deux gamines afin de les emmené chez leurs tante Carmen. **

**Lorsque j'étais retourné chez elle, celle-ci prenait du plaisir avec un mec, totalement chouté lui aussi. Tanya avait la garde de sa sœur ainsi que de sa fille mais à vrai dire elle ne s'en occupé jamais. Elle préférais être drogué! Lorsque le lendemain elle était venue a mon appartement me traitant de kidnappeur devant des policiers j'avais explosé et tout balancé. Elle était devenu toute blanche et les flics lui ont fait des testes : résultat Kate et Irina furent confié à Carmen et Tanya se retrouva derrière les barreau pour mauvais traitement et pour prise de drogue dur. **

**Je soufflais, stupide de ma réaction envers Bella mais depuis Tanya je n'avais plus confiance, j'étais méfiant voir même paranoïaque! Je voyais le mal partout et je le voit encore comme ça seulement j'avais mal jugé une personne qui ne le méritait pas et ça je m'en voulais énormément. **

**Emmett arriva et me fit signe de le suivre et de monter dans sa voiture afin de nous rendre au point de rendez-vous.**

**Au bout de dix minutes de route en voiture j'aperçu un fleuriste et je demandais à Emmett de ce stopper. **

**- Bonjour, je voudrai acheter des roses blanches pour une jeune femme que j'ai blessé! **

**- Normalement c'est les jaunes lorsque l'on trompe sa femme! Sourit la vendeuse en me faisant un clin d'œil. **

**- en faite nous ne somme pas marié, mais j'aimerai beaucoup lui apporté des rose blanche, qui sont pour moi aussi pur que cette femme!**

**- Très bien! Combien? Demanda-t-elle sèchement. **

**- Pour cinq cents dollars! Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle comme femme! Souris-je et la fleuriste me tendit un énorme bouquet très bien décoré. **

**Je payais le tout avec ma carte et fonçais dans la voiture, Emmett lui était choqué. **

**- Quoi? Demandais-je en m'agaçant. **

**- T'AS UN RENCARD ET TU M'AS RIEN DIT! Hurla le géant. **

**- Mais non! C'est pour ta sœur! Pour me faire pardonner! Soufflais-je dépité par son manque de logique.**

**- Ben mon pote t'aurai mieux fait de me demander avant d'acheter des fleurs à ma sœur! Elle préfère les freesia! Ça t'aurai évité de te ruiner pour rien! Rigola le géant et je tapais ma mains fortement sur mon front.**

**- j'ai pas pensé! Avouais-je honteux.**

**- Pas grave! On est arrivé! J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de ma sœur! Affirma Emmett en se frottant les mains. **

**- Pour…pourquoi? Demandais-je en bégayant. **

**- Ben soit elle va te pardonner et te laisser une chance…soit, et j'espère vraiment pour toi que ça soit pas le cas, elle te met la honte de ta vie devant tout le monde et t'envoie chier royalement au point où tu ne souhaitera plus sortir de chez toi de peur de retomber sur elle! Dit sérieusement le géant et je déglutis bruyamment.**

**- TONTON EMMETT! Edward?**

**Je me tétanisais et Bella tourna la tête vers moi, son regard chocolat devenant triste puis devenir rempli de colère…**

**- Je…je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier…je j'aurai pas dû te juger sans te connaître… j'ai…**

**Bella avait mis ses mains sur les oreilles de son fils qui celui-ci ferma les yeux, comprenant sûrement ce qu'il allait ce passer. **

**- T'a compris que t'étais un pauvre con sans cervelle qui ai de surcroît un voyeur et qui plus ai un donneur de moral sans moral! Brailla-t-elle et des clients commencèrent à nous regarder. **

**- T'y vas un peu fort quant même, j'ai une morale! Rétorquais-je. **

**- Ben voyons, fouiller dans le sac à mains d'une femme sans son autorisation t'appel ça avoir de la moral? La belle affaire! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que tu m'a vue tu m'a très bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue! Alors écoute moi bien : Emmett c'est mon frère, tu ai peut être un ami pour lui mais c'est mon frère avant tout! Si il ne veut pas de moi, il me le dit! On est jamais passé par quatre chemin chez les Swan, on dit ce qu'on pense même si ça plaît pas au autre! **

**- Oui tu as raison…**

**- Laisse moi finir! T'a pas voulu faire l'effort de me connaître avant de me juger c'est ton problème pas le miens, mais jamais tu ne t'approchera de mon fils sans ma permission et je ne veux en aucun cas te voir sans la présence de mon frère!**

**- D'accord! Soufflais-je. Puis-je au moins te donner les fleurs pour me faire pardonner! **

**- T'a rien à te faire pardonner puisque tu as juste était toi-même! Les fleurs tu peux te les mettre où je pense! Finit-elle en débouchant les oreilles de son fils. **

**Je restais là bêtement sous les éclat de rire de ma sœur et les pouffements de Rosalie. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça venant d'elle, je savais certes qu'Emmett avait un franc parlé et ne se laisser pas faire mais je ne pensais pas que cela soit une caractéristique familiale.**

**- Alors petit champion, c'était comment chez le docteur? Demanda Emmett à son neveu et je m'installais à côté de Jasper. **

**- Il est cool ma poule! J'ai eu des sucettes! On les mangera après le repas! Rigola l'enfant. **

**- T'en as une pour moi? Demanda le géant avec les yeux pétillants. **

**- Y'en a une pour toi mais y'en a aussi une pour Edward! Sourit Dimitri. **

**- Ah bon? Demandais-je surpris. **

**- Ben oui, c'est pas parce que t'ai méchant avec maman que je dois être méchant avec toi! Même si tu la mérite pas la sucette! Affirma Dimitri en me faisant un regard de tueur à la Emmett. **

**- C'est très gentil à toi! Tu es un chouette garçon! Soufflais-je les yeux tristes. **

**- Eh ouais, au moins mon fils relève un peu le niveau générale! Répondit froidement Bella. **

**- Va falloir le surveiller de prêt plus tard! Toute les filles vont vouloir se battre pour lui! Rigola Alice. **

**- T'inquiète pas, on va le surveiller et puis je lui ai promis de me marier avec lui lorsqu'il sera assez grand! Rigola Rosalie. **

**- C'était un secret et puis il faut d'abord trouvé une autre chérie à tonton! Gronda Dimitri et tout le monde rigola. **

**- Mais moi j'en veux pas d'autre de chérie! Je l'aime ma Rosalie! Bouda Emmett. **

**- t'en pis alors je prendrais Alice! Souffla Dimitri. Mais faudra que je cache mon argent alors! **

**- Pourquoi? Demanda Bella. **

**- Ben tonton Jasper il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il planque les cartes de crédit sinon Alice elle les prend et elle dépense tout en shopping! Affirma l'enfant.**

**- c'est pas vrai! Paniqua Jasper et Alice le pointa du doigt. **

**- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants! Gronda Alice et Jasper dégluti. **

**- Bon si on commandé! Je sais pas vous mais moi je meurt de faim! Répliqua Emmett afin de changer de sujet. **

**- T'as raison mon amour, mange bien parce qu'après le shopping il y a un camion de déménagement entier à décharger! Rigola Rosalie. **

**- Bon ben Edward, finalement t'a bien fait de venir, on aura besoin de bras supplémentaire! Sourit le géant et je savais que je ne pouvais pas dire non sous peine que cela soit mal interpréter.**

**AOV Emmett : **

**Nous avions tous finit nos pizza et Bella était parti au parc avec nous tous prendre son traitement, Rosalie jouant plus loin avec Dimitri afin qu'il ne respire pas la fumée. **

**Dimitri nous avait donné à tous nos sucettes et nous nous régalions, tout sourire sous le regard pétillant du garçon. **

**- Tonton t'a la langue toute rouge! Rigola l'enfant. **

**Tout le monde rigola et commença à se tirer la langue afin de voir les différentes couleurs quant Dimitri nous surpris en prenant l'appareil photo dans le sac et en interpellant un passant. **

**- Monsieur, monsieur, vous voulez bien prendre une photo de ma famille s'il vous plaît? Demanda l'angelot en souriant. **

**- Bien sur mon petit! Affirma le vieillard. **

**- Tout le monde tire la langue! Rigola Dimitri pendant que tout le monde se rapprochait pour la photo. **

**Le flash retentit et tout le monde rigola, Dimitri encore plus lorsque celui-ci regarda la photo sur le petit écrans de l'appareil numérique. **

**- T'a vue tonton, on dirai un arc en ciel! Rigola celui-ci et je lui faisait un gros bisou sur la tempe. **

**Y'a pas à dire, ce petit était vraiment un don du ciel pour nous tous. **


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre de plus pour tout mes lecteurs. Je dois dire que vos encouragement me font chaud au cœur. J'aimerai vous dire un merci, oui merci de lire ma fiction, merci pour vos encouragement, merci de balayer mes doutes sur ma façon d'écrire et mais surtout merci d'être tout simplement là. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les autres…

N'oublié pas le petit bouton vert!!!

Chapitre 5 : souvenir en image!

Aov Alice :

Je traînais gentiment Bella vers une boutique de vêtement accompagné de Rosalie. La brune n'avait vraiment pas très envie de rentrée mais je ne lui laissé pas le choix, non franchement elle peut pas rester habillé comme ça quel horreur!

Je fonçais directement sur la nouvelle collection, farfouillant dans les piles de vêtement afin de trouver un vêtement à la taille de Bella…tiens d'ailleurs c'est quoi sa taille?

- Bella tu fait quoi comme taille? Demandais-je en me retournant vers elle.

- Bonne question! Souffla Bella en baissant la tête.

- Comment ça bonne question? Ne me dit pas que tu sais pas ta taille sinon je pète un câble! C'était quant la dernière fois que t'a acheter des fringues? Criais-je ahuri.

- Alice, parle moins fort tu vas rameuter tout l'étage! Pas que j'aime pas être au centre de l'attention mais je suis pas sûr que ça plaise à Bella.

- Bon Bella tu répond ou je te jure que je hurle! Tapais-je du pied en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine quasiment inexistante.

- Pour moi ou pour Dimitri? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Hein?

- La dernière fois que j'ai acheté des fringues pour moi ou pour Dimitri? Répéta-t-elle et je commençais à voir rouge.

- Pour toi Bella pas pour le pape! M'énervais-je.

- ladernièrefoisquejemesuisachetéedesfringues c'étaitavantlanaissancedemonfils! Souffla-t-elle tellement vite que j'ai rien compris.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda Rosalie.

- Bon je sais que je suis une pile électrique mais si tu pouvais le répéter de façon normal ça serait bien! Grondais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- J'ai dit que la dernière fois que je me suis achetée des fringues c'était avant la naissance de mon fils! Souffla-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Alors là le bug complet…Dimitri a quoi…quel âge déjà…cinq ans…c'est pas possible…soit elle me fait une blague…non sérieux où est la caméra…je la regarde et j'attend qu'elle me sorte la phrase : mais non je plaisante!…elle est sérieuse elle bouge pas…bug complet ma tête va exploser. Je vais me mettre a hurler je le sens et Rosalie le sais la preuve elle bouche ses oreilles!

- QUOI??? CINQ ANS!!! Hurlais-je hystérique face à cet constatation.

- Chut!!!! Souffla Bella en me tirant le bras.

- Comment ça chut! Mais il y a pas de chut qui tienne! Ça fait cinq ans que tu t'ai pas acheter de fringue et tu trouve ça normal! La regardais-je ahuri.

- Oh ça va bien à toi de me juger! Je te signale que moi j'ai eu ma grossesse, l'opération de Dimitri ainsi que tout les traitements à payer sans compter le loyer la nourriture, les vêtements pour mon fils, l'école ainsi que la cantine! Alors excuse moi de mettre tout l'argent qu'il me reste après ça sur un compte en banque pour que mon fils ne se retrouve pas sans rien après ma mort! Brailla-t-elle en me faisant lâcher prise et en courant vers la sortie.

- elle a pas tord sur ce coup là Alice! T'as peut être eu un comportement excessif! Souffla Rosalie en tentant de rattraper Bella.

J'avais fait une énorme boulette alors là faut bien le dire je sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir rattraper le coup!!!!

Aov Rosalie :

Je comprenais qu'Alice, accro de la mode trouve cela inadmissible qu'une personne passe cinq ans sans s'acheter de fringue car moi aussi j'aimais le shopping mais j'avais remarqué que Bella n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour d'elle. Peut être était-ce à cause de sa maladie mais j'avais plus l'impression que c'était surtout dû à un manque de confiance en elle et en sa féminité.

J'arrivais enfin dehors et constatait qu'Emmett et Bella n'était pas là, seul Dimitri Jasper et Edward était assis sur un banc en face du magasin. Le petit avait l'air inquiet alors je m'approchais de lui et le prenais dans mes bras.

- Alors champion, ils t'embêtes pas trop les deux zigoto? Demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi maman est pas bien? Demanda l'angelot en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

- Alice a dit que c'était pas normal que ta maman mette cinq ans avant de s'acheter de nouveau vêtement! Soufflais-je en scrutant sa mine triste.

- Je comprend mieux alors! Maman aime pas aller dans les magasins à cause du monde et de ses cicatrices! Souffla l'enfant en mettant sa tête dans mon coup.

- Comment ça ses cicatrices? Demanda Edward en s'approchant de nous.

- Ben oui elle en a plein dans le dos! C'est pas jolie à voir mais je dis rien parce que je l'aime ma maman! Souffla Dimitri.

- Mais quant vous allez à la plage ou à la piscine ta mère ce met bien en mayo de bain? Demanda Jasper et Dimitri leva la tête vivement au point où j'ai eu peur qu'il tombe en arrière.

- Nan, c'est Florence qui m'emmenais à la plage et maman restait au bord de l'eau! Je suis jamais allé à la piscine! Répondit l'enfant.

- T'ai jamais allé à la piscine? T'aimerais y aller? Demanda Edward en souriant et je le regardais avec interrogation.

- OH OUI! Hurla Dimitri manquant de peu de m'exploser les tympans.

- Si tu veux on pourra demandais à mon père d'aller se week-end à sa maison! Ils ont une grande piscine dans le jardin! Suggérât Edward et le petit sourit.

- T'ai gentil! Je vais t'aider! Souffla-t-il en se tournant vers Jasper.

- Euh comment? Demanda Edward.

- Je sais que c'est pas bien de mentir mais pour un copain c'est pas trop grave! Jasper on peut faire croire à maman que t'a demandais d'acheter un bouquet de rose de ma part pour qu'Edward se face pardonner? Demanda le petit et je restais sans voix.

- Je suis pas très sûr que…

- Oh s'il te plaît! C'est pas vraiment un mensonge vu qu'on devait lui acheter des roses et puis au moins Alice pourra dépenser plus d'argent vu qu'on en dépensera pas pour les fleurs! Supplia l'enfant et je vis Jasper capituler.

- et comment on fait pour réconcilier Alice et ta maman? Demandais-je en le regardant.

- Ben ça c'est simple! Alice lui dit qu'elle est désolée et lui promet un droit de vélo pour choisir les vêtements! Rigola Dimitri.

- Tu veux dire un droit de veto? Demanda Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Oui c'est ça et puis il faut lui laisser choisir au moins un magasin! Elle sera contente comme ça! Florence elle faisait pareil!

- Florence? C'est une amie de ta maman? Demandais-je.

- Oh oui! Elle était avec nous en France et puis après elle est venu nous aider en Amérique le temps que maman puisse me mettre à l'école! Elle est gentille, elle travaille pas en se moment parce qu'elle veut aider les gens qui peuvent pas avoir de bébé! Souffla Dimitri les yeux pétillant.

- Comment ça? Demanda Jasper.

- Ben oui elle veut aider les maman qui ont du mal à garder les bébé dans le ventre en leurs prêtant le sien! Elle a pas beaucoup d'argent et sa maison et petite et pas bien mais elle a un cœur gros comme ça Florence! Affirma Dimitri en tendant ses bras au maximum.

- Une mère porteuse! Sourit Alice.

Bella avait une amie fantastique, qui faisait tout comme elle passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien! Moi j'avais eu du mal à trouver Alice et Edward, puis Emmett, je faisait confiance en personne, elle avait de la chance.

- Et ta maman prend souvent des nouvelles de Florence? Demandais-je souriante.

- Oui! Avant de partir un couple lui a demandais de porter leurs bébé mais elle a refuser! Le monsieur il avait pas l'air très gentil et la femme à refuser de dire pourquoi elle arrivait pas à garder les bébé! Maman à appeler la police après parce que la femme elle avait plein de bleu sur elle, elle a dit qu'elle tombait souvent mais je l'ai pas cru moi parce que les bleu on aurait dit des mains! Soufflais-je.

- Et Florence, elle a appelé la police? Demanda Edward.

- Oui et on est allé tout les trois au poste afin de leurs expliquer! C'était drôle, le policier il m'a même prêtait son chapeau et sa plaque pendant que maman expliquait tout à un autre!

- Elle est comment Florence? Demanda Alice.

- Ben on pourra regardais les films à la maison vu que le camion il arrive bientôt!

- Le camion! Criais-je ahuri. On va être en retard il faut se dépêcher! Hurlais-je.

Aov Emmett :

En voyant sortir Bella le regard énervée du magasin je savais une chose, Alice avait dû faire des siennes et pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin!

- Jasper, tu veux bien garder Dimitri quelque minute, je dois parler à Bella! Affirmais-je en lui tendant mon neveux.

- Pas de problème! M'avait affirmé celui-ci.

Alors j'avais passé un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Bella et nous étions allé plus loin sur la terrasse d'un café.

- Raconte moi tout ma belle!

- c'est rien Emmett, je me suis laissé emporté! Sourit-elle mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Me raconte pas de salade, de toute façon Rosalie me dira tout! Soufflais-je.

- Alice à fait une remarque assez désobligeante sur le fait que je ne sache pas ma taille en vêtement ainsi que ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas acheter de fringue. En faite je suis déjà aller dans les magasins mais c'est Florence, une amie qui me payer les vêtements où bien qui m'en passait des siens quant elle n'en voulait plus! Souffla ma sœur le regard dans le vide.

- J'avais deviné puisque tu porte mon pull que j'allais lorsque je jouais dans l'équipe du lycée! Souris-je et elle rigola.

- Tu te souvient de la façon dont tu me l'avais donné?

- Comment oublier t'arrêtais pas de me le piquais afin que les mecs du lycée se souviennent que j'étais ton frère et qu'ils auraient affaires à moi si jamais l'un d'eux t'approchais! Un soir ça m'avait tellement pris la tête que tu vienne la nuit pour me le prendre que j'avais attendu que tu t'incruste dans ma chambre avant de te le balancer en pleine figure! Je te jure que ta tête était comique à voir! Rigolais-je à plein poumons.

- ça pour sûr j'avais été surprise! T'a quant même réussit à viser ma tête alors que ta chambre était dans le noir complet! Et puis t'avais de la force!

- C'est vrai! Au fait qui est Florence? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Oh! Je l'ai rencontré en France, je l'ai sortie de la rue, elle a gardé mon fils pendant que je travaillais et elle nous a suivit en Amérique! Elle veut faire mère porteuse mais n'a pas trouvé encore de famille assez digne d'avoir un enfant selon elle! Sourit ma sœur et je l'a regardais avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Tu pense que… peut être…pour Rose et moi…

- Si tu veux je peux lui demander de venir! Sourit ma sœur et nous nous levâmes.

- je…sais pas comment te remerciais…

- Ben déjà faut débarrasser le camion de déménagement après on verra si tu me doit encore quelque chose! Rigola Bella et les autres arrivèrent en courant.

- Vite, vite on va être en retard pour le camion! Cria Rose en se rapprochant.

- On arrive! Cria Bella et moi en même temps.

Aov Bella :

Florence, elle me manquait vraiment, je me souvient encore de notre rencontre, c'était encore une gamine à l'époque mais elle avait un amour inconditionnelle pour les enfants et il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Elle avait vécu des choses qui m'ont rapproché d'elle.

Flash Back :

Il faisait froid en se premier jour du mois de novembre mais j'avais décidé de me balader après la visite du médecin. Dimitri n'avait que cinq mois à l'époque. Cela faisait une bonne demi heure que j'étais assise sur le banc, balançant machinalement mon fils dans sa poussette. Soudains je l'ai aperçu prêt d'un arbre, elle était là, toute menue et accroupi sur elle-même, un petit gâteau en main avec une bougie dessus dont elle essayait de protéger la flamme le temps de faire son vœux. Je me rappel se qui m'a fait m'approcher d'elle, c'était le regard, celui que j'avais depuis que Jacob m'avait violé, sauf que le sien était encore plus sombre parce qu'elle avait perdu espoir.

J'étais derrière elle lorsque j'entendis son vœux… je me souviendrais toujours de celui-ci car c'est lui qui m'a poussé à la prendre avec moi, à l'aimer.

'' je sais que vous êtes beaucoup occupé en se moment seigneur mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'aimerai vous demander une faveur : envoyer moi un ami, une personne qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis! Une personne gentille qui me redonnera envie de vivre…je sais pas…envoyez moi un ange!''

Puis elle souffla sa bougie et mes bras avait encerclé son dos, dans une étreinte que je voulais rassurante et douce et je lui avait murmuré.

'' je ne suis pas un ange, je ne crois pas en dieu, mais si tu veux bien de moi comme amie je serais la personne la plus heureuse sur terre!''

Fin du flash back

Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous étions plus quitté, elle avait seize ans et elle était partie de chez elle après s'être émancipé. Elle gardait Dimitri à la maison pendant que je travaillais et lorsque nous sommes partie de France je l'ai emmené avec moi! Après elle s'était trouvé un travail et un appartement mais nous nous voyons souvent… Dimitri l'aime beaucoup, elle est sa seconde maman, sa grande sœur pour lui.

Nous venions de nous garer dans l'allée et je détachais mon fils, le posant par terre pour ouvrir la porte de la maison.

Emmett était déjà entrain de décharger du camion et s'approchait de moi.

- Nan Emmett, il faut les mettre dans le garage parce que la semaine prochaine je vais habité dans l'appartement de Jasper.

- Le deux pièces? Bella tu reste à la maison s'il te plaît! Bouda mon frère.

- Emmett commence pas en plus vous aurez besoin très bientôt de ma chambre! Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que si Florence accepte, tu va pas la laisser dormir sur le canapé alors qu'elle portera ton enfant ainsi que celui de Rosalie, et comme ça vous pourrez suivre toute la grossesse! Souris-je et je vis mon frère sourire.

- Ta raison!

- Emmett, sort la moto demain on part tous à Forks! Criais-je en rentrant dans la maison.

- Putain c'est noël! Hurla mon frère. Aïe!

- Encore un gros mot devant le petit et je te jure que tu dort sur le canapé! Gronda Rose en me rejoignant.

- Ça veux dire quoi putain, tonton? Demanda mon fils.

- Dimitri, c'est un gros mots et si tu le prononce encore une fois je te lave la langue avec du savon! Grondais-je.

- Pardon! Dit mon fils en rentrant dans la maison et en montant dans sa chambre.

- Bella t'oserai pas quant même? Me demanda Jasper.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que la menace fonctionne aussi bien sur mon fils que sur mon frère! Rigolais-je.

- c'est scandaleux! Affirma Edward.

- Edward quant t'aura un enfant qui, parce qu'il a entendu un mec dire à une fille ''t'ai qu'une pute'' et que ton propre fils s'amuse à dire cette phrase à toute les femmes qu'il croise croit moi tu le punira de façon à ce qu'il se souvienne que les gros mots c'est pas bien! Concluais-je en prenant un carton et en m'avançant vers la maison.

- Bella t'avais pas dit que tu voulais qu'on mette les cartons dans le garage? Demanda mon frère.

- Oui mais pas celui-là, c'est les photos et les films…j'avais envie que vous voyez un peu ce que j'ai fait pendant mon temps d'absence et comme ça on en prendra pour les montrer à Charlie.

- Pas de problème! Rigola mon frère. Alors ce soir c'est soirée télé pour tout le monde!

- Géniale! Hurla Alice en sautillant partout.

Je rentrais dans la maison laissant les hommes se charger de vider le camion. Je commençais à triller les vidéo, sélectionnant celle que je voulais laisser pour Charlie. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que je faisait du rangement, classant les vidéos dans l'ordre pour ce soir lorsque mon fils descendit de la chambre, son doudou sous son bras et me sourit.

- Maman, t'a aimé les roses? Demanda mon fils alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je en le regardant.

- Ben c'est un cadeau de ma part avec Edward! Je voulais acheté des fleurs mais j'avais pas d'argent…Edward il voulait se faire pardonner alors…

- C'est très gentil chéri mais…

- Oh, allez maman! Tu me dit tout le temps qu'il faut pardonner les autres, que c'est normal que l'on fait des bêtises et qu'il faut savoir demander pardon! Pourquoi tu veux pas pardonner Edward, il est gentil je trouve! Souffla mon fils.

Ça fait mal! Mon fils me retournait mes propres remarques contre moi! Dès fois je me demandais s'il avait vraiment cinq ans.

- Va dire à Edward qu'il mette les fleures dans un vase avant qu'elle fane! Souris-je.

- Youpi! Cria mon fils en fonçant vers le garage.

Y'a vraiment pas à dire mon fils est vraiment ma raison de vivre.

Aov Edward :

Une petite tête brune fonça droit sur moi, emprisonnant mes gambes. Il se mit à rire, regardant ma tête surpris par cet élan d'affection.

- Euh…

- Maman a dit que tu devais mettre les fleures dans un vase! Sourit-il. Faut pas qu'elle se fane!

Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur et le pris dans mes bras, elle me donnait une chance, et tout ça je le devais à ce petit bonhomme que je tenais dans mes bras. Il recula légèrement sa tête afin de me regardais droit dans les yeux et me sourit.

- Maintenant, tu fera plus souffrir maman! Promis?

- Promis Dimitri! Dis-je en le lâchant et Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule alors que l'enfant retournait dans la maison.

- Y'a pas à dire, ce bonhomme est vraiment exceptionnel! Affirma Jasper.

- tout comme sa mère! Soufflais-je heureux en emportant le bouquet de fleurs dans la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

Autre un autre chapitre en espérant qu'il soit aussi bien que les autres… je tiens à vous dire que cela me fait du bien de sortir se qu'il y a à l'intérieur de moi et de partager avec vous tous ces précieux moment. Rapprochement et discutions dans ce chapitre…

Chapitre 6 :

Aov Alice :

J'étais partie aider Rosalie à préparer le repas dans la cuisine laissant Bella dans le salon afin que celle-ci puisse trier ses souvenir et réfléchir calmement. Dans ses moment là elle avait l'air tellement sereine que je ne voulais en aucun cas briser cette plénitude.

- Oh Alice tu m'écoute au moins? Demanda ma belle sœur en me passant la main devant les yeux.

- Pardon Rosalie tu disait? Soufflais-je en reprenant ma découpe des légumes.

- Je me demandais comment on va faire pour prendre le panier pique nique demain? De plus il faudra prendre des vestes ainsi que les mayo de bain et des serviette si on va à la Push autant profiter de la journée ensoleillé pour aller à la plage! Affirma Rosalie.

- On a cas mettre les affaires dans un sac de randonner et l'attacher sur les coffres à casque! Souris-je en mettant les légumes couper dans un saladier.

- Vous oubliez pas un truc? Demanda Emmett en rentrant dans la cuisine.

- Non je vois pas! Souffla Rosalie et Dimitri tira sur son tablier.

- qui a-t-il poussin? Demandais-je en lui frottant les cheveux.

- On voudrai un vase pour qu'Edward il puisse mettre les fleurs! Rigola l'enfant.

- Dit lui qu'il peut les mettre dans celui qui se trouve sur la table du salon et dans celui de dehors! Affirma Rosalie en le posant par terre.

- Alors vous avez trouver le truc que vous avez oublier? Demanda Emmett en souriant.

Bella arriva à ce moment là poussant son frère sur le côté pour pouvoir prendre un plateau pour pouvoir prendre tout le nécessaire pour installer la table.

- Mais non Emmett, le pique nique, les serviettes, les motos, les casques! On a rien oublié! Affirmais-je en m'énervant.

- Je savais pas qu'Edward faisait également de la moto! Sourit Bella en partant vers le salon et je me figeais.

- Ah ah ah! Qu'Est-ce que je disais! Rigola le géant. On le met où Edward?

- Ben c'est encore plus simple alors! Sourit Rosalie.

- Ah bon? Demandais-je ahuri.

- Edward prend sa Volvo, il met le pique nique et toute les affaires dans son coffre sans oublier le siège auto comme ça si Dimitri est fatigué il pourra dormir dans la voiture.

- Super maintenant reste plus qu'à prévenir Edward que demain il doit se lever de bonne heure! Rigolais-je.

- Ben vous avez qu'à tous dormir ici! Dimitri dormira avec Bella, Edward prendra la chambre de Dimitri. Quant à Jasper et toi ben soit vous prenez notre chambre. Nous on se fera une nuit à la belle étoile hein ma Rosie.

- Tu sais quoi Emmett, tu as raison tu dort dehors comme ça j'aurai plus de place sur le canapé dépliant du salon! Sourit la blonde et Emmett parti en grommelant un c'est pas juste…

Aov Edward :

Nous avions finit de ranger tout les carton faisant attention à ceux dont il y avait d'inscrit le mot fragile afin de ne rien casser. Dimitri m'ayant dit que je pouvait mettre les fleurs dans un vase, j'étais rentré afin de pouvoir mettre les roses dans de l'eau. Seule problème je ne trouvais pas les vases parce que j'avais énormément de rose dans les bras. Dimitri était donc parti afin de demander où ce trouvait les vases et je restais seule avec Bella dans le salon.

- Merci de me donner une autre chance Bella, je suis désolée pour mon comportement! Soufflais-je et celle-ci me sourit.

- C'est pas grave, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, c'est déjà bien que t'ai pu te rendre compte de la tienne! Affirma-t-elle le regard triste.

- Alors comme ça demain vous allez faire un tour à Forks? Demandais-je essayant de changer de sujet.

- Mais tu viens avec nous! Après tout tu fait parti de la famille également et puis autant qu'on apprenne à ce connaître si on veut pas que d'autre erreur de jugement ce reproduisent! Et puis ça ferait plaisir à Dimitri! Affirma Bella et mon cœur gonfla dans ma poitrine.

- Oh oui! Tu viens hein Edward! Tata Rosalie elle a dit qu'on pouvait mettre les roses dans le vase du salon et celui de dehors! Sourit l'angelot et je posait les fleurs sur la table afin de le prendre dans les bras.

- Tu m'aide? Demandais-je en souriant et il acquiècat d'un signe de tête.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Bella avait quitter la pièce et je me dépêchais de mettre en place les fleurs sur la validation de Dimitri me demandant de bouger certaines d'entre elle quant il trouvait que cela n'allait pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le jardin pour faire de même avec le second vase. Une fois la tâche terminé Dimitri me saisit la main et me tira vers l'étage.

- Dimitri où veux-tu m'emmener? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Ben on va manger mais il faut d'abord que je prenne mon bain! Affirma le petit et je me tendit.

- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui te donne ton bain? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Ben oui, mais t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai! Rigola le petit et mon cœur loupa un battement.

- J'aimerai demander l'autorisation à ta mère d'abord! Soufflais-je et Dimitri sourit.

- MAMAN! EDWARD PEUT ME DONNER MON BAIN? Hurla le petit en souriant. Bella passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la salle à manger et lui sourit.

- Bien sûr mais tu ne transforme pas la salle de bain en piscine, d'accord! Sourit Bella. Je vais prendre mon traitement pendant ce temps! Après on mange et on regarde les films!

- Oui, oui, promis maman! Alors Edward tu viens? Demanda le petit en courant dans les escalier.

- J'arrive! Rigolais-je en le rejoignant.

Aov Bella :

Mon fils venait de monter prendre le bain avec Edward, voulant lui montrer qu'il l'appréciait alors ayant finit de mettre la table je me dirigeais avec mon traitement dehors. Le soleil était entrain de descendre et j'allumais machinalement mon joins réfléchissant sur d'innombrable question existentielle auquel je n'avais pas la réponse quant le bruit d'une chaise tiré à côté de moi me tira de ma rêverie. Alice était là, à me regarder avec son air de chien battu, n'osant pas me demander quelque chose. Je tirai une nouvelle fois sur mon joins et lui sourit.

- Que veux-tu Alice? Demandais-je tranquillement.

- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement dans le magasin…c'est juste que…j'aime tellement les magasins que parfois cela me surprend qu'une femme aussi belle que toi n'aime pas choisir des vêtements! Souffla-t-elle d'une traite.

- ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas…j'avoue que moi-même j'ai eu un comportement excessif mais j'aime pas être au centre de l'attention et avoir plein de monde autour de moi à épiée mes moindres fait et geste! C'était déjà comme ça depuis toute petite mais ça a empiré depuis que je suis malade!

- Je te propose un marché : je t'emmène faire du shopping vendredi, juste une après midi, tu as le droit de refuser les vêtements que tu trouve trop voyant ou indécent, tu peux choisir également un magasin mais en contrepartie c'est moi qui paye! Sourit le lutin et je lui faisait un regard de tueur.

- Hors de question que tu paye quoi que ce soit pour moi! J'ai de l'argent! Grommelais-je en voyant que mon regard ne changerai rien.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle en soufflant, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais pensée qu'à moi! Mes plaisirs, mes caprices…et tout le monde m'a toujours laisser faire ce que je voulais sans jamais me remettre en place…tout le monde sauf toi! Alors pour une fois que je ne m'intéresse à une autre personne que moi, tu pourrais au moins me laisser faire! Je t'apprécie beaucoup Bella et j'aimerai qu'on devienne les meilleures amies du monde! S'il te plait laisse moi t'acheter des vêtements puisque cela me rend heureuse!

- Bon d'accord! Grommelais-je. Mais c'est moi qui décide de tout!

- Oui, je le savais, t'es la meilleure Bella! Affirma Alice en me sautant au coup avant de partir comme une tornade dans la maison.

Décidément cette fille m'étonnera toujours!

Aov Rosalie :

Tout était prêt, Jasper finissait de plier les serviettes, Alice m'aidait à emmener les plats sur la table. Emmett était installé ainsi que Bella, Dimitri et Edward. Vive l'organisation! Me cria ma petite voie dans ma tête.

Nous mangions tous tranquillement, nous lançant des petites remarques sous le regard amuser de Dimitri et dépitait de Bella. Emmett resta lui-même sortant des âneries plus grosse les unes que les autres. Bella finissait tranquillement son dessert pendant que les garçons entreprirent de débarrasser la table sous le regard vigilant de Dimitri donnant les directives. Je regardais Bella souriante autant amuser que moi par son fils qui prenait des air de dictateur en se qui concerne la propreté de la vaisselle.

- Dimitri vient poussin, maman va mettre les films! Criais-je et Bella rigola.

- Même pas vrai faut d'abord la chanson! Rigola Dimitri et Bella secoua la tête.

- Quel chanson? Demandèrent les garçons en arrivant en courant au salon, Dimitri dans les bras de mon homme.

- Ben la chanson préférée de Dimitri! Figurez vous que les soirées vidéo commence toujours par la chanson '' le baiser du vampire''! Rigola Bella en prenant son fils dans les bras.

- C'est quoi cette chanson? Demanda Alice intrigué.

- C'est une chanson française et maman la chante très très bien! Affirma Dimitri en prenant sa peluche qui était resté sur le canapé.

- ça tombe bien, tout le monde comprend le français! Souris-je en m'installant sur le canapé.

- je la chante mais personne ne se moque d'accord! Demanda Bella et tout le monde hocha la tête.

C'était dans la nuit noir… (clap clap)

Dans un sombre manoir… (clap clap)

Seul devant son miroir, Isabelle pleure son désespoir! (clap clap)

Quant soudain derrière elle… (clap clap)

Dans un battement d'ailes… (clap clap)

Elle sent s'approcher de son coup la bouche sensuelle!

Et c'est le baiser le baiser du vampire,

Le baiser qui vous fera défaillir,

Un seul baiser dans votre coup,

Et vous voilà s'en dessus dessous!

Le conte noosphères a patte… (clap clap)

Qui venait des carpate… (clap clap)

Rajusta sa cravate et dit : voulez vous m'épousate! (clap clap)

Hélas mon triste sir… (clap clap)

Je ne puis vous mentir… (clap clap)

Je préfère les yeux de Firmin à votre beau sourire!

Et c'est le baiser le baiser du vampire,

Le baiser qui vous fera défaillir,

Un seul baiser dans votre coup,

Et vous voilà s'en dessus dessous!

Alors le conte en rage… (clap clap)

Plia tout ses bagages… (clap clap)

Ferma son sarcophage et dit : Salut je déménage! (clap clap)

Les années ont passée… (clap clap)

Isabelle c'est mariée… (clap clap)

Avec Firmin pas de danger il portait un dentier!

Et c'est le baiser le baiser du vampire,

Le baiser qui vous fera défaillir,

Un seul baiser dans votre coup,

Et vous voilà s'en dessus dessous!

A la fin tout de la chanson tout le monde applaudissaient puis nous éclatâmes tous de rire face au parole de la chanson, j'avais même vu Bella plonger dans le regard d'Edward lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle préférait les yeux de Firmin au sourire du vampire! Y a pas à dire celui à qui cette chanson avait le plus fait rire était Emmett, qui avait même suppliait ensuite sa sœur pour que celle-ci lui apprennent les paroles.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous commençâmes tous la soirée films sous le regard pétillant de Dimitri.

Au bout de vingt minutes du premier film Bella sorti de la pièce nous demandant de lui pardonner mais elle avait un coup de fil important à donner…

Je me demandais à qui elle pouvait passer un coup de fil à cette heure tardive.

Aov Florence :

Je n'avais plus le choix, à la fin de la semaine j'allais devoir rendre mon appartement n'ayant plus les moyens de payer mon loyer. Je soupirais…peut-être que je serais obligé de retourner en France et j'en avais pas du tout envie. Je pris deux tranches de pain avec ma dernière tranche de jambon et soufflé. Il me restait cinquante dollars, je ferais peut-être des courses et puis je pourrais dormir quelques temps dans la voiture cela me permettrai de rester plus longtemps ici…

Je commençais à manger lentement, profitant de mon maigre repas lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna…je m'avançais d'un pas las vers celui-ci et décroché mon téléphone sans même regarder le nom de mon correspondant.

- Salut ma flo! Comment vas-tu? Demanda la voix de mon ange au téléphone.

- tu veux la fausse réponse où la vérité? Demandais-je en me serrant la poitrine.

- Florence, pas de mensonge entre nous! Souffla la voix de Bella.

- j'ai toujours pas trouvé de famille correcte, j'ai pas trouvé de nouveau job et j'ai plus assez d'argent pour payer mon loyer! Sinon je suis en bonne santé alors c'est tout ce qui compte! Soufflais-je ironique.

- Justement je t'appelais à ce sujet! Voudrais-tu me rejoindre à Seattle chez mon frère! Voilà sa femme Rosalie ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, je ne sais pas exactement la raison mais c'est une femme droite et gentille, Dimitri est fou d'elle et j'aimerai savoir si…

- Quant veux-tu que je vienne? Demandais-je heureuse.

- Demain nous allons à Forks pour la journée et j'aimerai que tu vienne pour demain soir, je viendrais te prendre à la gare des trains en voiture! Prend toute tes affaires ma puce tu emménage chez eux!

- je veux pas déranger Bella…tu sais que j'aime pas m'inviter chez les gens à l'improviste! Répliquais-je mal à l'aise.

- Écoute pour moi comme pour Dimitri tu fais partie de la famille alors viens et ne t'inquiète pas d'accord! Et puis tu va voir tu vas les adorés! Affirma Bella.

- D'accord ma Bella je viendrais! Je t'appel lorsque je serais dans le train.

- Bisous ma flo et dort bien! Rigola Bella.

- Bisous! Murmurais-je en raccrochant.

J'avais hâte de retrouver Bella ainsi que le petit Dimitri, je les aimes tellement et grâce à eux j'allais encore une fois pouvoir m'en sortir et peut être même apporter du bonheur à une famille méritante. Je commençais à faire mes bagages, de toute façon je n'avais pas grand-chose à prendre faisant passer les besoins vitaux avant les besoins matériels. Je finis mon rangement à deux heures du matin et mis mon réveil à sonner pour midi au cas où je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller… Bella était vraiment mon ange envoyé du ciel.

Aov Jasper :

Je m'étais levé prétextant avoir envie d'aller au toilette pour me diriger vers la terrasse où Bella c'était échappé afin de discuter avec quelqu'un au téléphone. C'est lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Florence que je compris ce qu'elle était entrain de manigancer…elle avait appeler son amie afin de permettre à ma sœur d'avoir la seule chose auquel on l'avait toujours privée…un enfant d'elle et d'Emmett. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha je me jetais sur elle et la serrait dans mes bras, mes larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

- Merci! Soufflais-je. Merci de ce que tu fait pour ma sœur et Emmett!

- Jasper…j'étouffe! Souffla Bella et je déserrais mon étreinte.

- Désolé! Oh mon dieu quant Rosalie va savoir ça! Chuchotais-je le sourire au lèvres.

- Jasper tu deviens une vrai comère! Rigola Bella. C'est une surprise alors je te demanderais de ne rien dire à personne d'accord! Pour le moment Florence n'a pas encore dit oui même si je sais qu'elle le fera il faut d'abord qu'elle voit Rosalie et mon frère avant de prendre une décision! Rigola-t-elle et je souris de toute mes dents.

- Bien alors je ne dirais rien à personne à une seule condition!

- là tu me fait peur! Avoua Bella en s'éloignant de moi.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprenne comment dire non à Alice! Souris-je doucement.

- OK! Rigola la brune. Répète après moi : Non! Sourit-elle en me contournant et en fonçant dans la maison.

J'éclatais à mon tour de rire, là c'était sûr c'est bien la sœur d'Emmett!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut à tous et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire le chapitre…je viens de commencer un nouveau travail et du coup je suis un peu fatigué après ma journée…je vous promet de me bourrer de vitamine afin de ne plus vous délaisser à l'avenir! **_

_**On m'a posé deux bonnes question auquel je souhaite répondre maintenant! **_

_**Oui la chanson '' le baiser du vampire'' existe réellement, je l'ai apprise en colonie de vacance et c'était ma manière à moi de faire un clin d'œil au fan de vampire comme moi car ma fiction en est dépourvu!**_

_**En ce qui concerne le problème de Rosalie pour avoir des enfants : ils faut savoir que lorsque nous naissons, nous les femmes, nous avons dès le départ un stock d'ovule pour enfanter! La réponse à son problème n'est donc pas l'ovulation et vous aurez la réponse dans se chapitre ou dans le suivant…je sais pas encore!**_

_**Merci a tous et je rappel que l'univers de Twilight et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Balade à Forks… **_

_**Aov Bella : **_

_**Nous avions regardé les vidéos jusque tard dans la soirée, Dimitri c'était endormi au bout d'une heure et je commençais également à fatigué. **_

_**- Je vais mettre Dimitri au lit et prendre mon traitement avant d'aller le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée! Soufflais-je en m'étirant tout doucement. **_

_**- Va prendre ton traitement, je me charge de le mettre au lit! Sourit Emmett en prenant mon fils dans ses bras musclé. **_

_**- ok et merci! **_

_**- On va pas tarder nous aussi! Souffla Edward en se levant à son tour. **_

_**- Edward, tu prend la chambre de Dimitri, Alice et Jasper la notre, Emmett et moi allons dormir dans le fauteille! Informa Rosalie. **_

_**- On a pas de vêtement ici! Protesta Edward. **_

_**- Bien sûr que si! J'ai fait tourner une machine de vos vêtements! Vous venez souvent dormir ici de toute façon et à chaque fois vous laissez les sales traîner dans un coin! Rétorqua Rosalie. **_

_**- Ça me gêne de prendre le lit de Dimitri! Souffla Edward. **_

_**- Emmett met Dimitri dans son lit, je dormirais avec lui de toute façon il ne prend pas beaucoup de place ni moi d'ailleurs donc un lit double c'est trop pour nous! Répondis-je. **_

_**- Et moi je prend le canapé! Ça permettra à Alice et Jasper de prendre la chambre de Bella et vous vous gardez la votre! Conclua Edward en souriant. **_

_**- Bon ben Ok! Bonne nuit tout le monde! Sourit Alice en suivant Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper dans les escalier. **_

_**- Bonne nuit! Répliqua Edward en même temps que moi. **_

_**Mon téléphone vibra m'indiquant un sms de florence. Je souris et ouvrit le message afin de le lire. **_

'' _**Dsl mais demain je prend la voiture pour venir car je compte bien rester et profité de toi et du petit! Big kiss ma belle, Maurice''**_

_**Je m'empressais de lui répondre, lui donnant l'adresse exacte de mon frère ainsi de l'itinéraire le plus simple pour venir car Florence à un très mauvais sans de l'orientation! ( elle c'était perdu vingt deux fois en une journée dans Disneyland à Paris! Dimitri avait été mort de rire toute la soirée! Florence avait décrété qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, qu'elle préférait avoir du cœur plutôt qu'un sens de l'orientation!). Elle me répondit en un dernier sms, me disant merci pour l'itinéraire et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je souriais bêtement à se surnom '' Maurice…le nom du poisson rouge dans la pub pour les choco suisse!'' Florence adoré tellement cette pub que je lui avais acheté un poisson rouge! Elle a hésité longtemps à lui donner un nom…un soir alors que l'on était dans la salle de bain elle vint me voir alors que je brossais mes dents avec Dimitri. Elle nous annonça toute fière qu'elle avait décidé de nommée son poisson rouge Maurice! Et ben croyait moi ou pas le poisson à sauter directement hors du bocal pour atterrir dans les toilettes!* Le poisson c'est suicidé en apprenant son nom : paix à son âme! Ce le coup Florence était triste mais lorsqu'on en reparle on peut pas s'empêcher de rigoler! A croire que le poisson avait peur de se retrouver à la SPA!!!**_

…

_**Je finissais de fumer mon médicament lorsqu'une chevelure cuivré passa à travers l'encadrement de la porte. **_

_**- Je…je voulais juste savoir si tu avais bientôt finit pour que je puisse éteindre toutes les lumières et me coucher! Chuchota-t-il. **_

_**- Dans cinq minute! Affirmais-je en contemplant sa beauté. **_

_**- Je peux te tenir compagnie? Demanda-t-il timidement. **_

_**- Si la fumée ne te dérange pas…tu peux venir! Souris-je timidement. **_

_**Il referma la porte et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sans toutefois me parler…le silence n'était pas tendu ni pesant, bien au contraire il était juste apaisant et serein. **_

_**- Alors demain on va à Forks voir le chef Swan? **_

_**- tu connais mon père? **_

_**- Oui il vient manger chez mes parents pour les fêtes! Comme ça on est tous ensemble!**_

_**- J'espère qu'il ne vous dérange pas trop! Soufflais-je car connaissant mon père il ne parlait que Baseball et pêche!**_

_**- Non au contraire et puis comme cela il ne retrouvait pas tout seul pour les fêtes! Ton père est quelqu'un de très surprenant après un ou deux verres! Sourit Edward. Au dernier Noël il a décider, après avoir bu trois verre, de montrer à tout le monde comment on danser la macaréna! C'était comique à voir et on c'est tous mis à danser avec lui pour l'encourager! **_

_**- Dommage que je n'ai pas pu assister à ça! Soufflais-je tristement. **_

_**- il y aura plein d'autre noël et puis maintenant que tu es là la famille sera complète! Sourit Edward posant sa main sur la mienne. **_

_**- Pas tant que ça! Murmurais-je en éteignant mon joint et en me levant. **_

_**- Bonne nuit Bella! Souffla Edward pendant que je passais la porte. **_

_**- Bonne nuit Edward! Murmurais-je en montant rejoindre mon fils dans sa chambre.**_

_**Je me glissais silencieusement dans le lit et serrais mon fils dans mes bras, rejoignant celui-ci dans le pays des rêves en un instant…**_

_**Je me réveillais lentement en passant mon bras sur le lit essayant de le trouver mais rien a faire…j'ouvris grand les yeux affolais de trouver le lit vide quant des chuchotis se firent entendre alors que je descendais vers la cuisine.**_

_**- T'ai plein de chocolat! Rigola mon fils alors que franchissait le seuil. **_

_**- t'ai pas mal non plus! Sourit Edward en regardant mon fils. **_

_**- Bonjour! Murmurais-je en caressant les cheveux de mon fils. **_

_**- Bonjour maman! Bonjour Bella! Répondirent-ils simultanément. **_

_**Je m'installais à la table avec eux, buvant mon café tranquillement profitant de se simple moment. Edward me souriait de temps à autre, rigolait avec Dimitri et j'eu un pincement au cœur car je savais au fond de lui qu'il aimerait avoir un papa comme tout les autres enfants. **_

_**- Dit maman je peux réveiller tout le monde? Demanda mon fils avec un air espiègle. **_

_**- Il est encore un peu tôt et…**_

_**- Il est neuf heure, Alice voulait que l'on parte à dix heure afin de pouvoir déjeuner avec ton père! Affirma Edward. **_

_**- Allez! S'il te plaît! Fit mon fils avec sa moue de bébé. Je voulais faire le réveil spécial Florence! Sourit-il et je lui fit des gros yeux. **_

_**- C'est quoi le réveil spéciale Florence? Demanda malheureusement Edward et mon fils se frotta les mains. **_

_**- Bon d'accord Dimitri mais c'est la seule et unique fois! Affirmais-je en le pointant du doigt. **_

_**- YES! Affirma-t-il avec joie. Allez vient Edward tu va rigoler! Maman tu compte! **_

_**Dimitri s'avança vers le bas des escaliers et j'attrapais le bras d'Edward afin qu'il assiste au spectacle. Une fois bien installé pour contempler la scène je fis signe à Edward de se protéger les oreilles. **_

_**- Compte à rebours lancé! Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…**_

_**Mon fils prie une très grandes aspiration, ferma ses yeux en serrant des poings. **_

_**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hurla mon fils de façon très stridente. **_

_**Edward avait ses yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites tellement il était surpris par les puissances vocal de mon fils et nous vîmes Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie se précipiter affolés et endormi dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entremêlent leurs jambes entre eux et finissent tous au pied de mon fils mort de rire. Edward s'esclaffa et je me tenais les côtes tellement j'avais mal à force de rire devant leurs tête déconfites. **_

_**- Ah vous êtes enfin lever! Rigola Dimitri. **_

_**- Je petit déj et servi! Balbutia Edward en calmant son rire. **_

_**- Il est fou ce gamin! Entendis-je marmonner Alice pendant que Jasper l'aidé à se remettre debout. **_

_**Tout le monde entra dans la cuisine et s'installa autour de la table afin de boire un bon café et de se remettre de ce réveil en catastrophe. Dimitri sourit et s'installa sur les genoux de Rosalie après lui avoir fait un gros bisous. **_

_**- Tu sais que ta la voix qui porte! Sourit Emmett en se frottant la tête. **_

_**- Mesdames et Messieurs veillaient applaudir Dimitri dans sa remarquable prestation du réveil spécial Florence! Annonça théâtralement Edward tout sourit avant de s'incliner devant mon fils. **_

_**- Pourquoi ça s'appel le réveil ''spécial Florence'' demanda Jasper et tout le monde me fixer. **_

_**- Parce que c'est de cette manière qu'à Florence de réveiller les gens si par malheur on est en retard où si l'un d'entre nous s' amuse à la réveiller un samedi matin! Souris-je et mon fils rigola. **_

_**- Florence c'est pire que moi! Elle a réussit à réveiller tout l'immeuble une fois! S'exclama mon fils en rigolant franchement. La vieille Chandler à faillit faire une crise cardiaque et Mr Landris et sorti tout nu de chez lui dans la panique! **_

_**Tout le monde rigola et nous partîmes tous nous préparer afin de partir à l'heure…**_

_**Aov Alice : **_

_**Une famille de tarée, non mais je vous jure! Ya pas idée de réveiller des gens de cette manière! En plus c'est apparemment l'amie de Bella, Florence, qui lui a appris ce truc! Tous des tarés! Grommelais-je intérieurement en m'avançant vers la moto de Jasper. Il était parti la chercher pendant que je me douchais et me préparer.**_

_**- Allez Tata! On va arriver en retard! Hurla Dimitri pendant que je tapais du pied. **_

_**- M'en fou d'abord! Marmonnais-je en m'installant sur la moto. **_

_**- tu sais que t'ai pas belle quant tu boude? Demanda Dimitri en souriant et je tirai la langue puérilement.**_

_**- Attend Alice, j'allais oublier! S'écria Bella en courant vers moi et en collant quelque chose sur mon casque. **_

_**Je regardais dans le rétro de la moto de Jasper et je sautais de joie manquant de faire tombé l'engin ainsi que Jasper. **_

_**- Merci Bella elle sont trop belle! Criais-je heureuse. **_

_**- Chérie évite de m'exploser les tympan je te rappel que ton casque et munie d'un micro et que ça fait mal! Brailla mon homme qui avait enlever son casque. **_

_**- Pardon! Pardon mais je suis trop contente! Souris-je et je vis mon frère lever les yeux au ciel. **_

_**- Bella Dimitri vient dans la voiture où sur la moto? Demanda Edward. **_

_**- J'ai encore mieux! Emmett t'a un casque adulte en stock dans le garage? Demanda-t-elle souriante. **_

_**- Ouaip! C'est pour qui? Demanda le géant. **_

_**- Tu conduit la voiture et Edward monte derrière moi! Sourit-elle. **_

_**- Non…non c'est bon je préfère pas…**_

_**- Insinue tu que je sais pas conduire? Demanda Emmett.**_

_**- Non! Je…**_

_**- Alors t'insinue que je sais pas faire de la moto? Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcil pendant que moi je rigolais doucement. **_

_**- NON! **_

_**- Alors tu te la ferme et tu prend ce putain de casque! Sourit Emmett et il se prit une claque violente derrière la tête. **_

_**- Encore un gros mots Emmett et je te jure que tu me touchera plus pendant deux semaines! Répliqua sèchement Rosalie en prenant Dimitri et l'installant dans son siège. **_

_**Aov Edward : **_

_**Je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde! Comment je vais faire moi pour échapper à la moto! J'en ai peur c'est pas ma faute, y'en a qui ont peur des chiens moi c'est la moto j'y peux rien! Tout le monde est déjà installé et Emmett à démarré la moto de Bella, apparemment elle avait pas assez de force pour le faire…je suis vachement en confiance là! Elle peut même pas démarrer la moto alors comment elle va faire pour la garder en équilibre avec moi a l'arrière. **_

_**- Bon Edward tu monte où il faut que je demande à mon frère de t'installer? Gronda Bella et je me positionnais sur le côté. **_

_**Comment on fait? Comme si Bella arrivait à lire dans mes pensées elle descendit de la moto et me montra comment on monté sur l'engin et où je devais mettre mes pieds. **_

_**- Bon maintenant tu passe tes bras autour de ma taille et surtout tu ne te penche pas dans les tournants sinon on risque de se planter! Affirma Bella en mettant son casque. **_

_**Je déglutis difficilement et passait mes mains autour de sa taille si menue. Elle me sourit dans le rétro et me montra d'un geste de fermer la visière. Je m'exécutais rapidement et resserrait ma prise autour d'elle. La moto avança et je poussais un petit cri de peur ce qui fit rire Alice et Jasper. Bella stoppa la moto à côté de celui-ci.**_

_**- Tu passe devant et on vous suit! Emmett ferme la marche! Affirma-t-elle. **_

_**- T'arrivera à suivre? Provoqua Jasper avec un sourire moqueur. **_

_**- Une fois sur l'autoroute, fait attention! Si tu vois un panda te passer devant ça sera normal! Rigola-t-elle en remettant son casque où était accroché des oreilles de panda. **_

_**- Fait gaffe Bella! Moi j'ai une tigresse à l'arrière! Rigola Jasper. **_

_**- Faut-il encore que tu en possède également un dans le moteur! Elle a peut être l'air vieille ma bécane mais elle est bien trafiqué! Sourit Bella en faisant rugir le moteur. **_

_**- C'Est-ce qu'on va voir! Répliqua Alice alors que Jasper commençait à avancer. **_

_**- Emmett, respecte les limitations! J'ai un blond à massacrer! Cria Bella en avançant la moto. **_

_**- Edward, pisse pas dans ton froque! Rigola Emmett alors que sa sœur commençait à accélérer. **_

_**JE VAIS MOURIR!!!!!!**_

_**Aov Emmett : **_

_**J'étais mort de rire, ma Bella était de retour est ça allé être la fête! Je souriait bêtement en avançant dans la rue? Dimitri triturant son doudou n'osant pas demander quelque chose. Rosalie s'en aperçu également et se tourna vers lui alors que je le regardais discrètement dans le rétroviseur central. **_

_**- Quelque chose ne va pas poussin? Demanda ma blonde calmement. **_

_**- On peut mettre le cd de florence? Normalement maman le met lorsqu'on part en voyage! Demanda-t-il d'un petite voix. **_

_**- Il est où le cd? Demandais-je. Il est pas dans la voiture de Bella? **_

_**- Non, maman elle l'a mis dans le sac! Répliqua Dimitri. **_

_**- Ben j'ai qu'à le prendre! Rigolais-je en tendant le bras.**_

_**- Non! Les hommes ils doivent pas fouiller dans les sacs à main! C'est pas bien! Gronda Dimitri et Rosalie chercha elle-même le cd. **_

_**Je le glissais dans le lecteur tendit que Dimitri se pencher en avant afin de regarder ce que je faisais. **_

_**- Faut mettre la chanson numéro trois! C'est la préférée de Florence! Sourit-il. **_

_**- Pas de problème. **_

_**J'appuyais sur le bouton play et me concentrer sur la route pendant que les paroles me percutait de plein fouet. **_

_**Plouf de the Wriggles : **_

_**Le petit Jordi à très bien compris **_

_**Qu'à la piscine pour draguer les copines **_

_**Faut faire plouf, plouf La vie parfois fait plouf.**_

_**Le petit Grégory, Apprenait la vie**_

_**Au bord de la rivière avec son père et puis**_

_**Plouf, plouf la vie parfois fait plouf.**_

_**Brahim était plus grand marcher tranquillement,**_

_**Chantant que la vie est belle sous le pont du caroucelle et puis **_

_**Plouf, plouf la vie parfois fait plouf.**_

_**Jimmy regardait les nuages assis au bord de la plage,**_

''_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ça papa? Un avion note WA''**_

''_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ça dans l'air? C'est un avion de la suisse air'' et puis**_

_**Plouf, plouf l'avion parfois fait plouf. **_

_**Eric le grand skippeur sur son bateau à voile **_

_**Contemplait les étoiles au large du pays de Galles et puis**_

_**Plouf, plouf, un peu comme Jerry Ouf! **_

_**Léon jouait du violon avec ses chouettes violons,**_

_**Mais c'est pas pratique de jouer sur le Titanic parce que **_

_**Bloup, bloup bloup, bloubloup bloubloup bouloup boublooooooooooup!**_

_**Fernando le photographe finissait son paragraphe par**_

'' _**Bessos mi amour'' a bord du Rimbo Warrior et puis.**_

_**Plouhouhouhouf, la vie parfois fait plouf! **_

_**Dans la vie, jette toi à l'eau,**_

_**tant qu'il n'y a personne pour te pousser dans le dos parce que**_

_**Plouf, Plouf la mort aussi fait…**_

_**Je pleurais, cette chanson m'avait tout retourné et un silence de mort régnait dans la voiture. Dimitri c'était endormi insoucient pendant la chanson et je sentis la mains de Rosalie caressait mon visage, elle aussi était bouleversait! C'était trop pour mes nerf qui avait tenu a peu prêt correctement, je craquais… **_


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous et me revoilà afin de vous faire plaisir! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je fais le plus vite possible….

Je suis entre deux boulot en se moment et je galère un peu pour ce qui est de l'organisation de mon temps! Du coup je suis en manque d'inspiration et je m'énerve de pas arriver à avancer assez vite!!!!

Réponse à certaines question :

pour la chanson plouf, beaucoup n'ont pas compris la fin, donc l'explication arrivera dans se chapitre!

Pour le poisson rouge nommé Maurice il faut savoir que c'est tiré d'un fait réel! J'ai acheter trois poisson rouge à ma sœur, deux son mort en une soirée et le troisième c'est suicidé quant elle l'a nommé Maurice!

Pour Disney land par contre c'est moi qu'il l'ai vécu! (je me suis perdu 22 fois en une journée du coup les personnage du parc m'ont accompagné pendant toute la deuxième journée afin que je ne me perde plus et que je fasse le maximum de manège! J'avais huit ans et je peux vous assurer que mon sens de l'orientation ne c'est pas amélioré depuis!!!!)

Attention dans le flash back je parle d'une scène qui peut choquer les plus sensible donc en claire interdit au moins de seize ans, voir moins de dix huit ans!!!! Donc en résumé Rosalie ne peut plus avoir d'enfant parce qu'elle n'a plus d'appareil reproductif!!!

Chapitre 8 : vitesse et se sentir en vie!

Aov Bella :

Edward était cramponné à moi comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage et je dois dire que c'était drôle de voir sa tête dans le rétro. Jasper roulait à allure raisonnable et nous arrivâmes enfin à l'entré de l'autoroute. Le feu était rouge alors j'en profitais pour m'arrêtais à ses côté et levé la visière afin qu'il puisse me comprendre.

- Alors Jasper, un petit pari ça te tente? Souris-je.

- Balance! Rigola-t-il.

- Si je gagne, je veux que tu chaperonne mon fils et Florence pendant tout un week end!

- ok mais si je gagne, tu embrasse Edward sur la bouche!!!!

- Pari tenue! Souris-je en rebaissant la visière. Edward accroche toi bien! Ordonnais-je et j'accélérais dès que le feu passa au vert.

- tu vas mordre la poussière répliqua Jasper en accélérant à son tour.

Edward resserra sa prise et ses gambes tremblait tellement il avait peur. Cependant il était hors de question de perdre se pari, pas que je n'aimerai pas embrasser Edward sur la bouche mais plus pour rigolais de la tête de Jasper tout un week-end! Florence était à la fois mature et enfantine, passant d'une extrémité à l'autre en un battement de cil. Je slalomais à gauche me faufilant entre deux voitures puis doublait à droite.

Jasper était sur mes talons, je le voyais trop clairement dans le rétro de la moto. Je souriais et accélérais encore plus venant gronder le moteur de la moto. La vitesse me faisait du bien, je restais vigilante à cause d'Edward à l'arrière, mais depuis que j'avais Dimitri et Florence dans ma vie j'avais arrêtais de faire certaines chose et cela me manquait. La moto m'avait manqué et je continuais de fonçais, après tout c'était cela être en vie, se sentir vivante et insouciante faisait tellement de bien.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je faillis loupé la sortie et j'entendis hurler Edward à travers son casque, je pouffais. Je vis le panneau de Forks et souriait, nous étions arrivé et Jasper était loin derrière alors plus pour l'impressionner qu'autre chose, je levais légèrement l'avant de la moto. Edward bougea la jambe et j'eu tout juste le temps de reposer la moto et de me remettre en équilibre. Non mais quel taré, il veut nous tuer où quoi?

Je pilais devant la maison et mon père faisant un dérapage avec la roue arrière, cela ferrait sortir mon père à coup sûr ne serait-ce que pour insulter la personne roulant comme un fou!

J'avais vu juste! Edward sauta de la moto et laissa tomber le casque par terre! Charlie hurlais contre moi sans m'avoir reconnu et Jasper et Alice arrivèrent déçu. Je mettais la béquille et enlevais mon casque, secouant mes cheveux dans le vent comme une star dans les films.

- Bella! Ma chérie! Tu es revenu! Cria mon père en courant vers moi et en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui papa!je suis contente de te revoir également.

- Où est Dimitri? Vais-je enfin pouvoir rencontrer mon petit fils?

- Oui, il arrive! Emmett conduit la voiture d'Edward!

-Non mais t'es taré!!!! T'a faillit nous tuer! Hurla Edward qui c'était remit de ses émotions.

- Faux! On a faillit se planté parce que t'es pas foutu de garder les jambes en place!!! Grondais-je en le pointant menaçante.

- Eh les amoureux on se calme oui! Ouille! Rigola mon frère en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

- ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises plus grosse que toi! Répliqua Rosalie en enlaçant mon père.

Aov Dimitri :

Ça chatouille!!!! J'ouvrais les yeux en grand et maman tenait des cheveux à elle et elle me chatouillé le nez avec!

- T'es vilaine maman! Ça chatouille! Dis-je en poussant les cheveux.

- allez debout ptit monstre! On est arrivé chez papi! Rigola maman.

- C'est vrai? Je vais le voir?

- Mais oui! Allez viens dans mes bras!

Je me frottais les yeux et étiré mes bras puis entouré le cou de maman afin de sortir de la voiture. Lentement elle s'approcha d'un monsieur, il avait les yeux de maman, c'était papi Charlie! Je suis sûr maman m'a montré une photo sauf qu'il avait des cheveux gris maintenant.

- Papy! Souris-je en lui tendant les bras.

- mon ptit bonhomme! Enfin…je te vois enfin…

- je suis content papy! Rigolais alors qu'il me faisait des bisous partout.

- Papa, je reste un peu dehors avec Rosalie…

- Pas de problème! Alors Dimitri, un bon chocolat chaud avec des biscuits ça te dit? Demanda papy et je souris.

- Il faut demander à maman! Chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

- Pas besoin! Je suis chérif et la loi dans cette maison c'est moi qui la dicte! Alors c'est parti pour un bon chocolat!

J'aime beaucoup papy, maman elle lui ressemble, elle a les même yeux que lui! Maman elle dit que j'ai les yeux de mémé mais je l'ai jamais vu! Il faudra que je demande si on pourra allé la voir!

- Dis moi Dimitri, ton papa il s'appel comment? Demanda Papy et tonton Emmett il devint tout pâle.

- Jacob mais maman à dit qu'il est au paradis! Soufflais-je en baissant la tête. Pourquoi Dieu il laisse les gens méchant aller au ciel?demandais-je.

Papy était tout rouge et je secouais la main devant ses yeux. Il c'est mis à trembler et je commençais à avoir peur.

- Papa? Tu fais peur au petit! Calme toi s'il te plaît! Chuchota tonton et papy il me regarda les yeux tristes.

- Edward tu peux prendre Dimitri sur tes genoux pendant que je fais le chocolat? Demanda-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

- Bien sûr! Aller vient Dimitri, on va dans le salon deux minute! Sourit Edward et je lui tendis les bras.

- j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

- Non poussin, c'est juste que ton papy était surpris! Il s'attendait pas à ça…

- tu crois qu'on peut le faire rire! Maman est elle plus triste après avoir rit!

- et si on faisait une bataille de chocolat hein? Proposa Edward et je rigolais.

Aov Rosalie :

Tout le monde était rentré et Bella m'avait demandé de rester avec elle pour son traitement.

- Rosalie, je peux te poser une question? Demanda Bella et je souris.

- Si je peux t'en poser une après! Lui dis-je et elle sourit en acquiescent.

- Pourquoi tu…tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant? Balbutia-t-elle.

- c'est assez difficile pour moi d'en parler et…

- c'est juste que Florence m'a demandé, elle veut savoir et…

- Tu promet de ne pas me couper?

- Promis! Jura-t-elle et je me laissais plongée dans mes souvenirs.

Flash Back :

Mon médecin m'avait fait des prélèvement d'ovule afin de voir ce qui cloché puisque mon petit ami de l'époque et moi-même n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant! Il était plus vieux que moi et m'avait assuré avoir déjà eu un enfant mais que son ex-femme avait avorté donc j'ai pensé que le problème venait de moi. Le médecin en avait prélevé quatre, un a était gardé pour une implantation si jamais je n'arrivais toujours pas a avoir d'enfant, les trois autres ont été utilisé pour la recherche du problème.

Au bout d'une semaine le médecin m'a demandé de venir le voir, apparemment ce n'était pas moi qui était stérile mais mon compagnon! J'étais brisé, il m'avait menti et pire que ça il m'avait fait croire que c'était moi qui avait un problème. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui pendant trois semaines et j'ai planqué les analyse.

Au bout d'un mois il est rentrait à l'appart le visage souriant et m'a dit qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle pour nous, pour moi. Il a voulu fêter ça en disant qu'il allait tellement me faire du bien qu'il pourrait rentrer son poing entier dans mon intimité. Je ne l'ai pas cru, mais il l'a fait! Ensuite il a déplié ses doigts et je voyais sa mains dans mon ventre, puis une déchirure c'est fait entendre et je perdais beaucoup de sang!!! Il a retiré sa mains brutalement et m'a chuchotais à l'oreille une phrase que jamais je ne pourrais oublier.

- Maintenant tu ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfant! Cela t'apprendra à ne pas faire confiance au homme!

Et il est parti, me laissant sur le lit à me vider de mon sang. J'ai rampais jusqu'au salon et j'ai appelais les pompiers. Ils m'ont trouvait inconsciente dans l'appartement et le médecin à dû m'opérer d'urgence afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Ce médecin c'est Carlisle et il m'a sauvé la vie, cependant il a dû m'enlever l'appareil génitale c'est pour cela que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant!

Fin du flash back…

- je suis désolée Rosalie…

- tu n'a rien a te reprocher, personne n'y ai pour rien c'est la vie…ça m'a permis de rencontrer Alice, de la présenter à mon frère, et de rencontrer Emmett! J'ai un homme fabuleux et maintenant un neveux et une belle sœur! Rigolais-je alors que mes larmes coulais toujours.

- Tu voulais me poser une question? Changea de sujet Bella.

- Pourquoi, florence aime la chanson plouf? Je la trouve morbide, surtout la fin! Pourquoi la faire écouter à Dimitri?

- je sais que c'est en rapport avec son ancien petit ami…elle n'en n'a jamais vraiment parlé…lorsque je lui ai demandé ce que voulais réellement dire la chanson elle m'a répondu : la vie est courte, il faut en profiter tant qu'on le peut sans se soucier du lendemain, vivre l'instant présent dans une total insouciance! La fin de la chanson veut dire qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de faire des choses dont tu as envie parce que sinon, lorsque viendra ta mort tu te rendra compte que tu as oublié de faire quelque chose d'essentiel, tu aura oublié de vivre!

- je comprend mieux maintenant la chanson, et je l'adore!merci Bella! Souris-je en l'enlaçant.

AOV BELLA :

Je venais de finir mon joins et des bruits provenant de la maison résonnait jusqu'à nous. Je me levais et m'étirais avant de me tourné vers ma belle sœur.

- Bon si on rentré afin de calmer tout ses mâles parce que mine de rien Alice et toute seule à l'intérieur…

- Ne t'en fait surtout pas pour Alice! Rigola Rosalie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Questionnais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Le spectacle qui se déroulais devant mes yeux était incroyable. Tout les hommes dans la maison avaient la tête baissé, les vêtements recouvert de chocolat et une Alice furieuse qui leurs criait après. Elle était impressionnante et malgré sa petite taille intimé peur et respect. Je me faufilais silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine et trempais une grosse cuillère dans le chocolat fondu.

- Non mais sérieusement quel âge vous avez? Hein? Gronda Alice.

- Mais Alice, c'est Charlie qui a commencé! Affirma Jasper.

- Vous devriez avoir honte Charlie!

- c'est pas vrai c'est Edward et Dimitri qui ont commencé! Répliqua mon père.

- c'est vous le plus âgés! C'est à vous de vous imposer et de ne pas rentrer dans leurs jeu! Vous me décevez Charlie!

- Désolé! Murmura mon père penaud.

Il fallait que j'intervienne, après tout certes les vêtements était tous taché mais on avait des vêtements de rechanges dans la voiture, il fallait qu'elle se calme après tout. Alors avec un sourire sadique je m'approchais légèrement d'elle avec la cuillère remplis de chocolat. Edward me regardait avec de gros yeux et je souriais tendit que mon fils pouffait sachant très bien ce que j'allais faire.

- hé Alice! L'appelais-je et elle se retourna vivement.

- Quoi???? Hurla-t-elle.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit je lui balançais le chocolat que contenait la grosse cuillère. Elle était figée et couverte de chocolat, formant une grosse tracé de goutte partant de sa figure jusqu'à la moitié de son pantalon. Tout le monde s'esclaffa et le petit lutin devint rouge et fronça les sourcil.

- Oups! Pouffais-je en lui souriant.

- t'aurai…jamais…dû…faire…ça! Articula-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi, et maintenant c'était à mon tour d'être figée.

- Court maman, court! Hurla mon fils et je me mis à courir vers l'extérieur essayant tant bien que mal d'échapper à la furie du shopping.

J'arrivais dans l'allé et n'avait malheureusement pas vu la voiture qui me fonçait droit dessus. Je me figeais et fermais les yeux attendant le choc sous les hurlement de ma famille.

Aov Florence :

C'était bien ma veine, j'avais pas réussit à dormir de la nuit tellement j'étais excité à l'idée de revoir Dimitri et Bella du coup j'étais partie à 6h00 du matin tellement j'en avais marre de l'appartement. Bien sûr moi et mon sens de l'orientation légendaire étions en parfaite phase se matin et donc j'ai loupé la sortie.

J'ai loupé la sortie de Seattle puis une autre, et encore une autre et pour finir me voici dans ce patelin pourri du nom de Forks 3120 habitant! En plus ils ont le culot de vous souhaiter la bienvenu en ville! 3120 habitant il appel ça une ville???? Non mais franchement je suis tombé sur une épicerie, un magasin de vente de matériel de camping et rien d'autre!

Bien sûr les gens sont vachement aimable! une dames âgés à cru que je voulais lui piqué son sac, le mec Mike ché pas quoi à voulu me coincé dans la remise en prétextant avoir un plan en stock! Non mais je vous jure il y a des jours où je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de rester couché!!!!! En plus j'avais pas mon cd pour me calmer parce que je suis trop gentille et que j'ai pas su résister à la bouille angélique de Dimitri.

Putain de merde!!!! Hurlais-je mentalement en voyant quelqu'un se jeter en plein milieu de la route. Non mais vraiment ils sont tous malade!!!!!!

- Non mais ça va pas la tête! Hurlais-je hystérique.

Quelqu'un m'empoigna par le pull et me plaqua violement contre ma voiture. Là j'étais mais alors vraiment en colère.

- Vous êtes complètement folle de rouler à une vitesse pareil! Gronda le rouquin au yeux vert me fusillant du regard.

Je lui collais un coup de genoux bien placé suivit d'un bon croché du droit directement dans sa mâchoire à ce pauvre con. Il tomba au sol à plat ventre et je m'installais à califourchon sur lui bloquant ses bras dans son dos.

- je l'ai pas vu d'accord! Elle est sortie de nulle part et heureusement que j'ai de bon réflexe sinon elle serait passé sur ma voiture! Alors maintenant tu vas te calmer de suite sinon je te jure que même ta pauvre mère ne te reconnaîtra plus! Hurlais-je de rage.

- Maurice! Hurla une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Némo! Criais-je en me relevant et me jetant dans ses bras.

- Vous…vous vous connaissez? Demanda le rouquin en nous regardant ahuri.

- Heureusement que tu as de bon réflexe! Mais part contre apparemment ton sens de l'orientation !

- Bella! Je suis désolée ma chérie! Criais-je en me jetant dans ses bras avec dimitri.

- hum hum! Toussa un colosse me regardant bizarrement.

- Ben quoi tu veux ma photo le grizzli?

- Et mais elle se calme la folle! Cria un lutin avec plein de pique dans tout les sens!

- t'a du chocolat qui coule juste là! Souris-je narquoisement en lui montrant sa joue.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que ça signifie? Demanda un homme agée.

- Charlie, Emmett et toute la compagnie je vous présente ma Florence! Communément appelé Maurice!!!! Rigola Bella et tout le monde resté la bouche ouverte.

''et après on dit que c'est moi le poisson rouge?'' pensais-je souriante en voyant leur tête.


End file.
